Where's Gilligan?
by Thindy
Summary: The administration takes a trip.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: 'Where's Gilligan?' (1/10)  
>RATING: R<br>CHARACTERS: Toby and the gang  
>SUMMARY: The administration take a trip<br>DISCLAIMER: The characters used from the West Wing do not belong to me; they are the property of Aaron Sorkin.

TIMEFRAME: After Dead Irish Writers

***Josh Lyman***

It was a crisp early March morning as Josh Lyman entered his office with his briefcase in one hand and a cup of hot coffee in the other. The area surrounding his office was still dark and quiet. He was the first in the vicinity to prepare for what challenges the day would have in store for him.

Placing the items in his hand down onto his desk Josh jiggled out of his overcoat and then hung it up on the back of his door. Taking a seat behind his cluttered desk he started to open his briefcase and put together his laptop that he had taken home the night before.

Taking a few sips of his coffee Josh then noticed that there was an envelope on his desk addressed to him. With no postage stamp he assumed it came from within the building. Maybe Donna would know something about this he thought to himself.

"Donna," he screamed out into the emptiness. He had forgotten he was alone.

"That was pretty stupid," he said aloud. He picked up the envelope and removed a single beige slip of paper. It was an invite for a getaway. He became intrigued.

***CJ Cregg***

CJ quickly walked into the West Wing to her office lugging her briefcase with her left hand and carrying her gloves in her right. When she arrived at her door she placed her gloves into her mouth so that she could unlock her door with her now free hand.

Kicking the door with her feet she made her way to her desk and spit her gloves onto it. Sighing she removed her coat and fluffed out her hair, just incase it should have gotten messed up somewhat.

CJ then went over to her cabinet and taking some food from its container she began to feed her goldfish Gail.

"Hey girl, are ya hungry?" she asked the goldfish who was busy devouring the food being tossed into her small fishbowl.

"Well that should keep you occupied for a whole minute," CJ told the goldfish as she turned on her computer. Glancing down at the keys, a habit she couldn't get rid of CJ's eyes came up on envelope that was in her name.

She stopped typing and picked the envelope from the desk and using her letter opener opened it. CJ sat back in the chair as she read the contents of the paper she was holding.

"Well this is more like it," she said to herself smiling.

***Leo McGarry***

Leo McGarry was walking by when he noticed that the light in Josh Lyman's office was on. Glancing at his watch he knocked on the door and to his surprise was invited in by none other than Josh himself.

'What brings you in this early?" Leo questioned his deputy.

Yawning Josh answered, "The same reasons as you."

"I doubt that very much Josh. I'm here to prepare for Ambassador Marble's arrival."

Laughing Josh corrected his boss, "It's Marbury."

"No, it's marble. And his high-ass is coming in this morning." Josh laughed as Leo yet again insulted the ambassador from England.

"That should be fun for you," sarcastically put by Josh.

"Whatever. I think the President does this to me because I keep beating him at poker. He can't stand to lose."

"Then stop playing with him," Josh advised.

"Yeah you're right. But then he'll just wine and cry and it's just easier to give in." They shared a chuckle.

"Hey Leo," Josh said stopping Leo from leaving his office. "Do you know what this is all about?" Josh was holding the paper he had received this morning.

Squinting his eyes Leo tried to see what it was that Josh was holding up. "Paper?"

"Yeah, I know it's paper Leo. But I am talking about what's on the paper."

"Josh, incase you haven't noticed I am about five or six feet from it. So maybe you could get off your rump and show me what it is you're talking about."

Josh did as he was told and displayed the paper before Leo so that he too could read it. Leo shrugged his shoulders and said, "Nope. Haven't seen it before. But it sounds like fun. Gotta go."

Leo held his hand as his way of saying goodbye and Josh gave a half wave. As he walked back to his desk he reread the note.

***Toby Ziegler and Sam Seaborn***

"Yeah but you have to admit he was pretty good in the movie," Sam reminded Toby as they were walking down the hall to the perspective offices that were adjoining.

"No I don't. I thought he sucked. Sean Penn should have won,"

"But the Academy doesn't like him. He beats up photographers," Sam explained.

"So. I would do the same thing if I was in his shoes. That doesn't justify giving the award away to wrong guy."

"Have you even seen Training Day?"

Toby stopped walking and once Sam realized that he walking alone he turned and walked back to where Toby was waiting. "Why would you ask me if I have seen the movie Sam?"

"Because had you seen it, I don't think you would be disagreeing with me in regards to Denzel Washington's performance."

Toby knocked on Sam's forehead lightly and questioned, "Is this thing on? Sam? We went together and seen the damn movie."

Sam thought about this for a second before remembering that they did indeed go together.

"And I told you then that anybody could have played that part. Hell I could have played that part just the same. Doesn't mean I deserve the Oscar for it."

"You're just bitter because you lost in the Oscar pool by taking Sean Penn."

Toby began to walk again and Sam did as well. "No I am not bitter. I am just saying that I believe Sean Penn did a better job as did Russell Crowe."

"See, that sounds bitter to me," Sam stated.

They were standing in front of their offices. Toby leaned against his door. "Sam let me ask you something? How is it that one film," he raised his index finger to indicated one. "Wins best screenplay, best director, best picture and best supporting actress but not take the best actor. The entire movie was about whom the actor was portraying Sam? Do you see where I am going with this?"

"You're saying that just because the movie was a bio pic he should have won?"

"No. Ali was a bio pic and I didn't think Will Smith should have won. I am saying how do you tell millions of people that this was the **best** movie but the actor who made the movie real, just wasn't up to par."

"Ah," Sam whispered. "I understand now one oh wise one."

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Goodbye," Toby had unlocked the door during their conversation and was now stepping inside his office. Sam was still standing in his original spot.

A few minutes later Toby emerged carrying the envelope in his hand. He walked into Sam's office who himself was in the midst of reading his own.

"Did you put this on my desk?" Toby held out the item in question.

Sam held his own out. "Did you put this one on mine?" Toby glanced at Sam's and then at his own. Sam looked down from his and up at Toby's. "Look's like you finally after all these years have a friend Toby."

***Oval Office***

Jed Bartlet leaned against the front of his desk patiently waiting for the late comers to arrive. As usual it was Josh and CJ. Gathered into the oval office were Donna Moss, Toby Ziegler, Sam Seaborn, Leo McGarry, Charlie Young, Oliver Babish and the first lady.

They were all eager to discover why they had been asked to attend a meeting together with the President. CJ and Josh finally came through the doors and Jed clasped his hands together and rubbed them. "Alright, now that I FINALLY have you all here," he was looking directly at CJ and Josh who were well aware of his eyeing them. "I can explain some things to you."

"You have all been given an envelope. And inside that particular envelope is a pretty slip of paper that invites you to a getaway," Jed began explaining.

"This is pretty?" Sam questioned to those around him.

Jed narrowed his eyes to Sam and using a deeper voice said, "You don't like my choice of colouring Mr. Seaborn?"

Sam glanced up at the President and blushed. "No Sir, this is actually quite lovely. Now that I have it up to the light more I can see why you chose it." Once the President removed his gaze from Sam, Sam exhaled and hoped nobody was watching him.

"Those that are in this room have been invited to join Abbey and myself in Monuriki,Fiji for a free getaway." Gasps were heard throughout the room.

"What about the White House?" Leo would of course be only thinking of the administration.

"What about it? I don't think it can come if that is what you are implying Leo," Jed teased getting laughs from a few people.

"Who is going to run it?" Leo rearranged his line of questioning.

"The Vice-President," Jed answered smiling.

"Hoynes?" Leo said. "Is this some kind of a joke Mr. President? Because if it is I am not amused."

"Listen all of you. This is a gift from Abbey and I. We know that you guys have been working really hard." The President paused and then pointed at Josh and Oliver. "Except maybe for you, and you."

"When does all of this happen?" Charlie inquired thinking of his sister.

"Tomorrow morning," Cries were being heard from almost everyone. Jed raised his hand for silence. "And don't tell me that you don't have time or you don't have a password or whatever excuse you may come up with. You don't need much except for maybe some bathing suits, few nights worth of clothes and I already know that each and every one of you has a valid passport."

"Well there goes that theory," Josh said sarcastically.

"You may all talk amongst yourselves but please do so out of my office. There is no need to hang around asking questions. We're taking a trip, and you're all going. No comments required," Jed demanded of his fellow staff members.

"I thought we were invited. That gives us an automatic out," Oliver spoke up. All eyes turned to Oliver and agreements were shared.

"Well guess what? I lied! See you all tomorrow." And with that the President made his escape into his personal quarters that was off to the side.

***The Next Morning***

Josh and Toby were standing off to the side of the lot where they were told to meet up with the rest of the gang. It was 6:10 am. They were 20 minutes early but figured they could use this time to discuss plans for the trip.

"So how big was that fish you claimed you caught?" Toby inquired of Josh.

"I would guess it was over 25 pounds," Josh answered getting ready to brag if need be.

"25 pounds?" Toby repeated with a doubtful tone.

"Why, what's the biggest fish you ever caught?"

Toby gulped the last of his coffee down before replying, "CJ's goldfish when she dropped the bowl."

Forgetting the reason for their discussion Josh asked, "CJ dropped Gail?"

Toby nodded his head and threw his cup into the litter box that was three feet away. He didn't miss. "She sure did. She's a klutz you know? I have said this many times."

"Yeah I know that, but I didn't think she was capable of dropping a tiny defenseless goldfish," Josh remarked.

Sam was crossing the lot towards where Toby and Josh stood with their luggage. Like them he had one small bag. "Good morning guys, are we all excited about this secret getaway?"

"What's so secret. It's a getaway to Fuji," Toby stated.

"Yeah but what it looks like will be a secret," responded Sam.

"Here comes a cab. I bet it's Charlie?" Josh wagered.

"You're on," Toby said.

Sam looked at them both and asked surprised, "You're wagering on who comes in order?"

"Do you have anything better to do at-, Toby glanced at his watch. "6:18 in the morning?"

"Can I get in?" Sam inquired.

"Sure," was Josh's reply. "Who you taking?"

"I say it's Oliver Babish."

"Oliver it is then. Can you make out who it is yet Toby?"

Toby covered his eye with his hand to block the sun. The driver was getting out to open the trunk. "It's a woman whoever it is."

A shocked Sam turned and tried to see who it was. "How do you know that?"

"Men don't put a small bag into a trunk. That's something that a woman does."

Sam twisted his lips in thought and took Toby for his word. He turned his attention back to the cab. The backdoor opened revealing Donna Moss. She waved over to the guys.

"Why wouldn't she just pull over here?"

"Because she's Donna Sam," Josh answered. "C'mon let's go help her with her bags."

"Donna, did you bring enough stuff?" Josh called out.

"I couldn't make up my mind as to what was sexier to wear so I brought it all," she answered smiling as they approached her.

"Why would you go out of your way to wear something sexy? It's just us." Josh asked Donna as he picked up two of her bags.

"It's not like we're going to be the only ones on this island Josh. There are going to be plenty of available men and I want to be at my best when they see me."

"That's gross Donna," Josh commented. He took a few seconds though to picture himself surrounded by dozens of beautiful big chested women in scanty bikini's falling all over him as he made his way onto the beach. Yeah, he thought, the Josh man is coming.

"Here comes another cab," Sam called out. "I'm taking Oliver again."

"I'm going with Charlie still," Toby said. Josh said he was taking Leo and after he filled Donna in she chose CJ. It was Leo, followed by CJ and then Charlie. Another ten minutes and they were all together.

Bartlet was dressed in a Notre Dame t-shirt with khaki shorts and sandals. He was very excited about the trip. The group of ten exchanged pleasantries and then it was Bartlet who broke it up by explaining the schedule to them.

"Okay everyone if I can have your attention," he began and then waited as there was still some chatter. "Joshua shut your yap, I'm trying to talk over here," he yelled out above the noise.

"From here we are going to get on a bus that will of course seat all of us plus the secret service agents that are surrounding us now. The bus will take us to a private plane that is waiting for us. Nobody is aware that we are doing this and because it is of a private nature Air Force One will not be involved."

"What about security Sir?" Leo asked concerned.

"Leo I don't think there is anyone up at this early prepared to shoot me down"

"Air Force One is built the way it is for a reason Sir."

"And it is used for presidential reasons Leo. Not for romping around in Fuji. I am not about to waste the taxpayer's money for this alright? Besides, I am trying to keep a low profile here. Which is why I have borrowed a plane."

"I'm sorry Sir. Did you just say borrowed?" Oliver asked.

"Yes Ollie I did."

"Uh Sir. It's Oliver," Oliver Babish corrected.

"It's not going on this getaway if it interrupts me again," Bartlet warned. Oliver lowered his head giving it a slight nod to mark that he understood.

"As I was saying. Donald Trump himself has generously loaned us the use of his plane for our getaway. And we all know how paranoid he is so I don't have to worry about being shot down in midair."

"I didn't know you were friends with Trump?" Josh said to the President.

"I'm not," Jed replied not going into it any further. "Okay here comes the bus so let's get going shall we?" The bus pulled up alongside them and one by one they climbed aboard the bus after the luggage had been put away.

CJ took the seat beside Toby who looked up at her and then took a quick look around. There were atleast a dozen empty seats left. "There are other seats CJ."

"I know. I'm not blind.'

"I see," was his response.

"Does it bother you my sitting this close to you?"

"No. It bothers me that there are a bunch of empty seats left and yet you felt the need to sit in the one beside me."

"Am I getting on your nerves Pokey?"

"Don't call me that."

"What? Pokey? Why Pokey does Pokey bother you Pokey?" CJ was grinning knowing that she was getting under his skin.

"Did we roll off the wrong side of the bed this morning CJ?"

"Why because I'm happy?"

"This is happy?"

"If it bothers you than you can slap my ass and call me Judy. 'Cause that makes me happy."

Toby leaned in closer to CJ. "Okay then Judy was it? I'd be more than happy to slap your ass, but unfortunately it's sitting on my breakfast," Toby whispered.

CJ leaned over towards Toby so she could raise a cheek. She pulled the bag out from under her and noticed that whatever it was, it was now squished. The bag was also leaking what she hoped was ketchup.

"Eww," she said as held the bag over the aisle. CJ made a quick gasp and looked down. "Oh my God!"

"What?" Toby said not really concerned at all.

"I'm wearing white."

Toby looked at CJ confused. He watched her as she lowered her eyes to her white shorts and then up to where she was holding the red stained bag out. He caught on quick and a large grin appeared on his face.

"You know what CJ? Now I'm happy too," he leaned his head back against the seat still wearing a large grin. Maybe this was going to be fun after all.


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: 'Where's Gilligan?' (3/10)  
>RATING: R<br>CHARACTERS: Toby and the gang  
>SUMMARY: The administration take a trip<br>DISCLAIMER: The characters used from the West Wing do not belong to me; they are the property of Aaron Sorkin.

TIMEFRAME: After Dead Irish Writers

***Six***

"Well someone isn't too happy," Oliver stated to Toby who turned to Oliver and defended his friend.

"Can you blame her? She was deceived into coming here, how do you want her to feel?"

"So accept it and get over it for crying out loud. We were all deceived and yet here we all are trying to make the best out of it. You're fucking life isn't over because you have to spend a peaceful week on an isolated island, away from all the shit we have to deal with back in DC. How about being a little grateful?" Oliver screamed at Toby.

"Hey, lets not do this okay guys," Charlie interrupted. "Toby c'mon man CJ will come around. She's cool, lets just give her some time to get used to the idea. Fighting about this isn't going to make our stay here any more pleasant."

"You're right Charlie. I apologize man," Oliver offered his hand out to Toby. Toby didn't accept it right away but eventually did.

"Me too," he said back.

"Hey Skipper!" Sam called out. Charlie, Oliver and Toby all looked at one another wondering who Sam was referring to. Sam called out once more.

It was Bartlet who yelled out, "Toby can you answer Gilligan please before he gets excited?"

Sam looked at Bartlet offended as Toby did to Sam. "Did you just call me Skipper?"

"Yeah," answered Sam.

"Well don't."

"But you suit it."

"You suit dumbass. Shall I start calling you it?" Toby challenged.

"Say no Gilligan," Josh yelled out from the water where he was soaking his feet.

"Who's he calling Gilligan?" Sam asked pointing at Josh.

"You," Donna answered as she walked past Sam.

"I'm confused," he said back.

"And you're Gilligan too," Abbey jumped in.

"I am so not Gilligan," Sam rebutted.

"Apparently you are," offered Toby.

"But I don't want to be," Sam whined.

"Well I don't want to be here but I am. So our opinions evidently don't count for shit on Bartlet Bay."

"Bartlet Bay. I like the sounds of that," Bartlet admitted as he came closer to where everyone was standing.

"Sir, why did you call me Gilligan?"

"It seemed appropriate for you at the time Sam," was his reasoning. "Just like The Professor I think is suitable for Leo."

Upon hearing his name Leo glanced up from where he was relaxing on an inflatable raft. "What?"

"He said he thinks you're the Professor," Donna informed Leo as she was making her way back.

"Professor of what?"

"The island. You know like Gilligan, who it turns out is me," Sam explained.

"Yeah and Toby here is the Skipper. Sam's his bitch," Josh offered.

"I am not his bitch," Sam corrected.

"Yes you are," Donna said.

Sam turned to Donna. "Will you please sit down and stop walking past me, it's annoying the crap out of me.

"What? This?" Donna walked past Sam again and then turned and walked by him once more.

"Yeah that," Sam sighed realizing he was getting nowhere.

"Here's how I see it," Bartlet began. "Sam's Gilligan, Toby's the Skipper, Leo's the Professor, Donna's Marianne, CJ's Ginger and Abbey and I are Mr. And Mrs. Howell."

"Why does CJ get to be Ginger?" Donna inquired.

"Because I'm hot that's why," CJ answered coming up from behind where Donna was standing.

"Since when did I become Mrs. Howell? I don't want to be Mrs. Howell," Abbey complained.

"Tough, you're Mrs. Howell," Jed confirmed.

"Well I don't want to be," she argued.

"You're my wife Abbey and since they too were a married couple that makes us the Howell's," Jed explained to his wife.

"Well then I don't want to be that either." Jed shook his head.

"Uh, this is fun and all but what about us?" Josh asked motioning to Oliver and Charlie.

"You guys are…." Jed was deciding. "The Three Musketeers."

"Ah I hate to break this to you but there is no way I'm being considered a musketeer," Oliver said flat out.

"Really, because I kind of see you as a Porthos kind of musketeer," Josh told Oliver.

"Very funny Josh. Is there a jackass among these musketeers? Because that's what I see you as."

"Isn't there actually four of them?" inquired Charlie.

"No my young friend. There was three. Porthos, Aramis and Athos. Hence the THREE MUSKETEERS." Josh informed Charlie.

"Actually Josh Charlie is correct in a sense. There was also D'Artagnan," corrected Toby who had finally decided to rejoin the conversation.

"D'Artagnan was no musketeer. He was more a freak with a sword."

"Can we go back to my problem here?" Oliver asked.

"I don't see a problem. You're Porthos," Jed declared.

"But Porthos was a drunken suicidal nut," Oliver cried.

"You're Porthos Oliver get used to it. Josh you're Athos and Charlie here can be Aramis," instructed the President.

"Cool," said Josh. "I get to be the cool one."

"Which one was Aramis again?" Charlie asked Toby.

"He was the priest."

"Oh no, I don't do priests," Charlie declared waving his hands back and forth.

"I don't think there is a priest any where in the world who isn't thrilled at that confession," Leo said to Charlie with a chuckle.

"Priests are wimpy. I want to be D'Artagnan."

"Jeremy Irons and Charlie Sheen both played Aramis and they're not wimpy guys," Donna reassured Charlie.

"I don't know this Jeremy Irons guy but I think that Charlie Sheen character is a marvelous actor," Bartlet said as he prepared to build a fire.

"Did Denzel Washington ever play this Aramis guy?" Charlie asked the gang.

"Not that I recall," Josh said sarcastically.

"Then it's final. I'm D'Artagnan. Atleast he was a captain and not some actors I have never heard of."

"You don't know Charlie Sheen? Oh he is so dreamy," Donna told Charlie.

"Okay Donna, I have 2 things to tell you before I boot your ass out of the conversation. Number one, Charlie Sheen is not dreamy. And number two-Charlie Sheen is not dreamy!"

"Josh don't pick on Charlie Sheen. I happened to have loved his performance in Wallstreet and I think his father is a damn good actor too. Not to mention good looking," Bartlet said smiling.

"Oh Jed give it up. You don't look like Martin Sheen no matter how much you try to convince yourself," Abbey said to her husband.

"Since when was D'Arkle or whatever his name was a captain?" Oliver asked.

"It's D'ARTAGNAN and he was a captain in 'Man in the Iron Mask'."

"You've seen 'Man in the Iron Mask' and you don't know Jeremy Irons?" quizzed Josh. "He was the guy who played Aramis. I thought he was great. Much better than that queer Charlie Sheen."

"Charlie Sheen, for your information is not a queer Josh and that is a rude thing to say about him. It just so happens that he is engaged. The only fault he has is who he picked."

"Yeah and who's that Donna?" Sam asked curious.

"That chick that can't act and looks like a man. Denise Richards I think is her name."

"Denise Richards! Ah man she is hot!" Josh cried out.

"Well that confirms it for me Josh. Your taste is officially in your ass," Donna said and walked away from him to where CJ was sitting.

***Seven***

"Okay guys we need to get to work on this fire thing because so far, it isn't happening. Now who has camping skills?" Bartlet asked the group.

"I'll lend you a lighter if you promise never to call me Gilligan again," Sam said.

"I didn't know you smoked Sam?" CJ said to Sam.

"Well I don't. I just brought one incase of an emergency."

"You forgot to pack underwear but you remembered to bring a lighter for just in case?"

"You forgot your underwear?" Josh was near hysterics when he heard this.

"Thanks Toby for sharing that. I'm glad I went out of my way to discuss that in private with you," an embarrassed Sam answered back.

"Anytime Deputy Gilligan," Toby left Sam and made his way over to join Bartlet at the area he had created for the fire.

"Stop calling me that," Sam shouted out.

"You got no underwear," CJ sang as she passed Sam to join Bartlet and Toby.

"That is so gross," Donna said following CJ.

"Good time to go Commando. Surrounded by your co-workers shouldn't be too humiliating at all," Oliver teased.

Sam couldn't think of a comeback. "Yeah, well-."

"Don't fret Gilligan I haven't worn underwear in years," CJ admitted.

"Really?" Toby's voice raised a couple of octaves as he spoke. He quickly cleared his throat. CJ looked Toby over and said, "Don't get any ideas Skipper. You haven't a chance in hell."

"I didn't think so," was his response.

"As much as this conversation has me all giddy inside I think we should concentrate on this fire," Bartlet suggested.

"Just use Sam's lighter," Josh said.

"I have my own but thanks for that wise advise Josh. I want us to use our own skills to create fire."

"We can't even use our own skills to get dates let alone fire," Oliver whined.

"Speak for yourself, I've got myself a chick," Josh stated.

"Keep referring Amy as a chick and you won't have one for long Joshua," Abbey remarked.

"I can make a fire Sir. I, unlike everyone here have actually spent time on a campground," Charlie got right into the circle that had formed and started to get busy on his chore.

"While Charlie's doing that how about we go in search of some fruit? There has got to be something edible in these trees," Abbey suggested.

Everyone but Leo left to find some food. Leo stayed with Charlie to help him with the fire. "Are you enjoying yourself yet?" Leo asked the young fellow.

"Oh yeah, this is great. I'd like to know when Jeff shows up though. I am anxious to get rid of a few lawyers."

Leo started laughing. "I hear ya. I think he should be arriving sometime tomorrow. I was talking about that with the President a little while ago."

"Cool."

Charlie got the fire started and he and Leo used the twigs to help bring it out to its full capacity. "Now that's a fire," Charlie called out.

Charlie and Leo kept with the fire until the rest arrived fifteen minutes later, their hands full with coconuts. The camp had already been set to have the necessities that they would need in order to survive their time on the island and while CJ and Oliver dug their knives into the coconuts, Sam and Toby set about trying to create a net for fishing.

"Have you finally gotten used to the idea of why we are here Toby?"

Toby was wrapping bamboo that they had found around the thin branches Oliver had gathered earlier for fire. "I guess, I don't know really."

"Well I have. Except for the Gilligan deal I am having fun."

"You're having fun working your ass off rather than just relaxing in the sun and having people serve you instead of attempting to make a half-assed fishing net with me?"

"Yes. Admit it Toby this is actually fun. Who better to spend my time with than the people whom I admire and can be myself around?"

"Maybe a long legged blonde who's only goal in life is to please you?"

"Are we talking about me still or have we moved on to you?" A slight pause from Sam. "And CJ?"

Toby shot Sam a warning look but Sam didn't back away. "You're in love with her aren't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Sam as usual. CJ and I are just friends."

"Yeah just like Josh and Donna are just friends. Anyone who has ever seen the two of them together know that they are hot for one another."

"Incase you haven't noticed, Josh has a girlfriend."

"That's just a temporary setback. Josh and Donna are head over heels for each other."

"Hmmm. Is that why she's trying to bury him alive over there?" Toby pointed across the way where Josh was lying in the sand asleep and Donna was piling sand on top of sand on her boss.

"Exactly. They do these little things because of their attraction to each other."

"Well I sure hope no woman ever finds me attractive because I don't think I could handle being buried for my hunkiness. Now let's do this already."

Toby and Sam waded further into the water with their newly created fish net and tried to get themselves something for dinner.

"Toby, I wouldn't use the word hunkiness anymore when describing yourself. I'm going to have nightmares tonight because of it. And FYI, if a woman tries to bury you, it sure won't be because of that. Your personality alone would make someone try to bury you."

"Bite my ass Gilligan."

Jed was pouring water from one of the canteens into a big pot that was left for them to use for cooking. "If Toby and Sam catch even a snail I'll boil that sucker and we can create some kind of soup or something," Bartlet explained to his wife.

"I can't believe you had this all set up and didn't even consider giving us some food Jed. I purposely asked you if there would be food available and you said yes."

"Abbey when Jeff Probst gets here he will have a supply of food for us that will last us the week. I promise you I won't let any of us starve."

"Not that I can't stand to lose a pound or so but these guys deserve more. If Donna gets any thinner we'll be able to see right through her."

Bartlet placed the canteen on the ground and walked up to Abbey and wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you for doing this with me Abbey. You're a very special woman."

"I'm special because I put up with you, not because I came on a week's vacation from politics."

"Well whatever the reason, I love you," Jed leaned in and kissed his wife who was more than happy to respond back.

"Okay if you guys are going to be doing that kind of stuff I want my own island," Josh called out from where he was now fully buried. Jed and Abbey looked around knowing that it was Josh speaking but unable to find him.

"Look down," Leo yelled over to his friends. Abbey's eyes went down and straight ahead while Jed searched on his right.

"Oh my God there he is," Abbey was laughing as she slapped Jed's arm and pointed out where Josh's head was sticking out of the sand.

Jed glanced over and then had to turn away he was finding the situation too humorous. "Oh this is good. Whoever did this gets a raise."

"Are you bluffing Mr. President?" Donna inquired.

"Not at all. Anyone who could be smart enough to bury him in this earth deserves a raise."

"Good because that's me," Donna smiled at the President.

"Hey that's not fair! I fell asleep for Christ's sake and woke up buried and you're giving HER a raise?" Josh squabbled.

"If you plan on staying like that for the duration of this adventure maybe Sam could borrow your gitchies," Charlie teased.

Josh tilted his head so he could catch a glimpse of Charlie. "I don't wear gitchies. What the hell are gitchies anyway?"

"I see Josh as more of a thong kind of boy," CJ teased Josh.

"I'm all man baby. There's no boy here," Josh defended himself.

"Not in a thong you're not."

"Can we get off the thong please. I don't wear thongs and I definitely don't wear gitchies."

"You don't even know what gitchies are?" Abbey said as she was getting closer to Josh.

"Well I know I don't wear them okay."

"Do you wear boxers or briefs?" Donna asked.

"That's none of your business! What if I asked if you wore a thong?"

"Are you asking me?" Donna said.

"Are you going to tell me?" Josh countered.

"Sure if you tell me if you wear boxers or briefs."

"Boxers," Josh said quickly.

Laughing CJ pointed to Josh, "Josh wears gitchies, Josh wears gitchies."

"I DO NOT!"

"Boxers are gitchies Josh," Donna lied to him. CJ pulled Donna away as Josh called out, "What about the thong question?"

"Maybe another time gitchie boy."

Josh tried stretching his neck for some comfort, the sand was atleast cool on his body. He looked around and realized that everyone was beginning to scatter in various directions and that he was stuck.

"Uh hello!" Josh waited and then called out, "Toby?" Still nobody came. "Sam? Donna?" Josh was beginning to believe they were going to leave him like that for the night. Using a low childish voice he whispered, "Mommy?"


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: 'Where's Gilligan?' (3/10)  
>RATING: R<br>CHARACTERS: Toby and the gang  
>SUMMARY: The administration take a trip<br>DISCLAIMER: The characters used from the West Wing do not belong to me; they are the property of Aaron Sorkin.

TIMEFRAME: After Dead Irish Writers

***Six***

"Well someone isn't too happy," Oliver stated to Toby who turned to Oliver and defended his friend.

"Can you blame her? She was deceived into coming here, how do you want her to feel?"

"So accept it and get over it for crying out loud. We were all deceived and yet here we all are trying to make the best out of it. You're fucking life isn't over because you have to spend a peaceful week on an isolated island, away from all the shit we have to deal with back in DC. How about being a little grateful?" Oliver screamed at Toby.

"Hey, lets not do this okay guys," Charlie interrupted. "Toby c'mon man CJ will come around. She's cool, lets just give her some time to get used to the idea. Fighting about this isn't going to make our stay here any more pleasant."

"You're right Charlie. I apologize man," Oliver offered his hand out to Toby. Toby didn't accept it right away but eventually did.

"Me too," he said back.

"Hey Skipper!" Sam called out. Charlie, Oliver and Toby all looked at one another wondering who Sam was referring to. Sam called out once more.

It was Bartlet who yelled out, "Toby can you answer Gilligan please before he gets excited?"

Sam looked at Bartlet offended as Toby did to Sam. "Did you just call me Skipper?"

"Yeah," answered Sam.

"Well don't."

"But you suit it."

"You suit dumbass. Shall I start calling you it?" Toby challenged.

"Say no Gilligan," Josh yelled out from the water where he was soaking his feet.

"Who's he calling Gilligan?" Sam asked pointing at Josh.

"You," Donna answered as she walked past Sam.

"I'm confused," he said back.

"And you're Gilligan too," Abbey jumped in.

"I am so not Gilligan," Sam rebutted.

"Apparently you are," offered Toby.

"But I don't want to be," Sam whined.

"Well I don't want to be here but I am. So our opinions evidently don't count for shit on Bartlet Bay."

"Bartlet Bay. I like the sounds of that," Bartlet admitted as he came closer to where everyone was standing.

"Sir, why did you call me Gilligan?"

"It seemed appropriate for you at the time Sam," was his reasoning. "Just like The Professor I think is suitable for Leo."

Upon hearing his name Leo glanced up from where he was relaxing on an inflatable raft. "What?"

"He said he thinks you're the Professor," Donna informed Leo as she was making her way back.

"Professor of what?"

"The island. You know like Gilligan, who it turns out is me," Sam explained.

"Yeah and Toby here is the Skipper. Sam's his bitch," Josh offered.

"I am not his bitch," Sam corrected.

"Yes you are," Donna said.

Sam turned to Donna. "Will you please sit down and stop walking past me, it's annoying the crap out of me.

"What? This?" Donna walked past Sam again and then turned and walked by him once more.

"Yeah that," Sam sighed realizing he was getting nowhere.

"Here's how I see it," Bartlet began. "Sam's Gilligan, Toby's the Skipper, Leo's the Professor, Donna's Marianne, CJ's Ginger and Abbey and I are Mr. And Mrs. Howell."

"Why does CJ get to be Ginger?" Donna inquired.

"Because I'm hot that's why," CJ answered coming up from behind where Donna was standing.

"Since when did I become Mrs. Howell? I don't want to be Mrs. Howell," Abbey complained.

"Tough, you're Mrs. Howell," Jed confirmed.

"Well I don't want to be," she argued.

"You're my wife Abbey and since they too were a married couple that makes us the Howell's," Jed explained to his wife.

"Well then I don't want to be that either." Jed shook his head.

"Uh, this is fun and all but what about us?" Josh asked motioning to Oliver and Charlie.

"You guys are…." Jed was deciding. "The Three Musketeers."

"Ah I hate to break this to you but there is no way I'm being considered a musketeer," Oliver said flat out.

"Really, because I kind of see you as a Porthos kind of musketeer," Josh told Oliver.

"Very funny Josh. Is there a jackass among these musketeers? Because that's what I see you as."

"Isn't there actually four of them?" inquired Charlie.

"No my young friend. There was three. Porthos, Aramis and Athos. Hence the THREE MUSKETEERS." Josh informed Charlie.

"Actually Josh Charlie is correct in a sense. There was also D'Artagnan," corrected Toby who had finally decided to rejoin the conversation.

"D'Artagnan was no musketeer. He was more a freak with a sword."

"Can we go back to my problem here?" Oliver asked.

"I don't see a problem. You're Porthos," Jed declared.

"But Porthos was a drunken suicidal nut," Oliver cried.

"You're Porthos Oliver get used to it. Josh you're Athos and Charlie here can be Aramis," instructed the President.

"Cool," said Josh. "I get to be the cool one."

"Which one was Aramis again?" Charlie asked Toby.

"He was the priest."

"Oh no, I don't do priests," Charlie declared waving his hands back and forth.

"I don't think there is a priest any where in the world who isn't thrilled at that confession," Leo said to Charlie with a chuckle.

"Priests are wimpy. I want to be D'Artagnan."

"Jeremy Irons and Charlie Sheen both played Aramis and they're not wimpy guys," Donna reassured Charlie.

"I don't know this Jeremy Irons guy but I think that Charlie Sheen character is a marvelous actor," Bartlet said as he prepared to build a fire.

"Did Denzel Washington ever play this Aramis guy?" Charlie asked the gang.

"Not that I recall," Josh said sarcastically.

"Then it's final. I'm D'Artagnan. Atleast he was a captain and not some actors I have never heard of."

"You don't know Charlie Sheen? Oh he is so dreamy," Donna told Charlie.

"Okay Donna, I have 2 things to tell you before I boot your ass out of the conversation. Number one, Charlie Sheen is not dreamy. And number two-Charlie Sheen is not dreamy!"

"Josh don't pick on Charlie Sheen. I happened to have loved his performance in Wallstreet and I think his father is a damn good actor too. Not to mention good looking," Bartlet said smiling.

"Oh Jed give it up. You don't look like Martin Sheen no matter how much you try to convince yourself," Abbey said to her husband.

"Since when was D'Arkle or whatever his name was a captain?" Oliver asked.

"It's D'ARTAGNAN and he was a captain in 'Man in the Iron Mask'."

"You've seen 'Man in the Iron Mask' and you don't know Jeremy Irons?" quizzed Josh. "He was the guy who played Aramis. I thought he was great. Much better than that queer Charlie Sheen."

"Charlie Sheen, for your information is not a queer Josh and that is a rude thing to say about him. It just so happens that he is engaged. The only fault he has is who he picked."

"Yeah and who's that Donna?" Sam asked curious.

"That chick that can't act and looks like a man. Denise Richards I think is her name."

"Denise Richards! Ah man she is hot!" Josh cried out.

"Well that confirms it for me Josh. Your taste is officially in your ass," Donna said and walked away from him to where CJ was sitting.

***Seven***

"Okay guys we need to get to work on this fire thing because so far, it isn't happening. Now who has camping skills?" Bartlet asked the group.

"I'll lend you a lighter if you promise never to call me Gilligan again," Sam said.

"I didn't know you smoked Sam?" CJ said to Sam.

"Well I don't. I just brought one incase of an emergency."

"You forgot to pack underwear but you remembered to bring a lighter for just in case?"

"You forgot your underwear?" Josh was near hysterics when he heard this.

"Thanks Toby for sharing that. I'm glad I went out of my way to discuss that in private with you," an embarrassed Sam answered back.

"Anytime Deputy Gilligan," Toby left Sam and made his way over to join Bartlet at the area he had created for the fire.

"Stop calling me that," Sam shouted out.

"You got no underwear," CJ sang as she passed Sam to join Bartlet and Toby.

"That is so gross," Donna said following CJ.

"Good time to go Commando. Surrounded by your co-workers shouldn't be too humiliating at all," Oliver teased.

Sam couldn't think of a comeback. "Yeah, well-."

"Don't fret Gilligan I haven't worn underwear in years," CJ admitted.

"Really?" Toby's voice raised a couple of octaves as he spoke. He quickly cleared his throat. CJ looked Toby over and said, "Don't get any ideas Skipper. You haven't a chance in hell."

"I didn't think so," was his response.

"As much as this conversation has me all giddy inside I think we should concentrate on this fire," Bartlet suggested.

"Just use Sam's lighter," Josh said.

"I have my own but thanks for that wise advise Josh. I want us to use our own skills to create fire."

"We can't even use our own skills to get dates let alone fire," Oliver whined.

"Speak for yourself, I've got myself a chick," Josh stated.

"Keep referring Amy as a chick and you won't have one for long Joshua," Abbey remarked.

"I can make a fire Sir. I, unlike everyone here have actually spent time on a campground," Charlie got right into the circle that had formed and started to get busy on his chore.

"While Charlie's doing that how about we go in search of some fruit? There has got to be something edible in these trees," Abbey suggested.

Everyone but Leo left to find some food. Leo stayed with Charlie to help him with the fire. "Are you enjoying yourself yet?" Leo asked the young fellow.

"Oh yeah, this is great. I'd like to know when Jeff shows up though. I am anxious to get rid of a few lawyers."

Leo started laughing. "I hear ya. I think he should be arriving sometime tomorrow. I was talking about that with the President a little while ago."

"Cool."

Charlie got the fire started and he and Leo used the twigs to help bring it out to its full capacity. "Now that's a fire," Charlie called out.

Charlie and Leo kept with the fire until the rest arrived fifteen minutes later, their hands full with coconuts. The camp had already been set to have the necessities that they would need in order to survive their time on the island and while CJ and Oliver dug their knives into the coconuts, Sam and Toby set about trying to create a net for fishing.

"Have you finally gotten used to the idea of why we are here Toby?"

Toby was wrapping bamboo that they had found around the thin branches Oliver had gathered earlier for fire. "I guess, I don't know really."

"Well I have. Except for the Gilligan deal I am having fun."

"You're having fun working your ass off rather than just relaxing in the sun and having people serve you instead of attempting to make a half-assed fishing net with me?"

"Yes. Admit it Toby this is actually fun. Who better to spend my time with than the people whom I admire and can be myself around?"

"Maybe a long legged blonde who's only goal in life is to please you?"

"Are we talking about me still or have we moved on to you?" A slight pause from Sam. "And CJ?"

Toby shot Sam a warning look but Sam didn't back away. "You're in love with her aren't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Sam as usual. CJ and I are just friends."

"Yeah just like Josh and Donna are just friends. Anyone who has ever seen the two of them together know that they are hot for one another."

"Incase you haven't noticed, Josh has a girlfriend."

"That's just a temporary setback. Josh and Donna are head over heels for each other."

"Hmmm. Is that why she's trying to bury him alive over there?" Toby pointed across the way where Josh was lying in the sand asleep and Donna was piling sand on top of sand on her boss.

"Exactly. They do these little things because of their attraction to each other."

"Well I sure hope no woman ever finds me attractive because I don't think I could handle being buried for my hunkiness. Now let's do this already."

Toby and Sam waded further into the water with their newly created fish net and tried to get themselves something for dinner.

"Toby, I wouldn't use the word hunkiness anymore when describing yourself. I'm going to have nightmares tonight because of it. And FYI, if a woman tries to bury you, it sure won't be because of that. Your personality alone would make someone try to bury you."

"Bite my ass Gilligan."

Jed was pouring water from one of the canteens into a big pot that was left for them to use for cooking. "If Toby and Sam catch even a snail I'll boil that sucker and we can create some kind of soup or something," Bartlet explained to his wife.

"I can't believe you had this all set up and didn't even consider giving us some food Jed. I purposely asked you if there would be food available and you said yes."

"Abbey when Jeff Probst gets here he will have a supply of food for us that will last us the week. I promise you I won't let any of us starve."

"Not that I can't stand to lose a pound or so but these guys deserve more. If Donna gets any thinner we'll be able to see right through her."

Bartlet placed the canteen on the ground and walked up to Abbey and wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you for doing this with me Abbey. You're a very special woman."

"I'm special because I put up with you, not because I came on a week's vacation from politics."

"Well whatever the reason, I love you," Jed leaned in and kissed his wife who was more than happy to respond back.

"Okay if you guys are going to be doing that kind of stuff I want my own island," Josh called out from where he was now fully buried. Jed and Abbey looked around knowing that it was Josh speaking but unable to find him.

"Look down," Leo yelled over to his friends. Abbey's eyes went down and straight ahead while Jed searched on his right.

"Oh my God there he is," Abbey was laughing as she slapped Jed's arm and pointed out where Josh's head was sticking out of the sand.

Jed glanced over and then had to turn away he was finding the situation too humorous. "Oh this is good. Whoever did this gets a raise."

"Are you bluffing Mr. President?" Donna inquired.

"Not at all. Anyone who could be smart enough to bury him in this earth deserves a raise."

"Good because that's me," Donna smiled at the President.

"Hey that's not fair! I fell asleep for Christ's sake and woke up buried and you're giving HER a raise?" Josh squabbled.

"If you plan on staying like that for the duration of this adventure maybe Sam could borrow your gitchies," Charlie teased.

Josh tilted his head so he could catch a glimpse of Charlie. "I don't wear gitchies. What the hell are gitchies anyway?"

"I see Josh as more of a thong kind of boy," CJ teased Josh.

"I'm all man baby. There's no boy here," Josh defended himself.

"Not in a thong you're not."

"Can we get off the thong please. I don't wear thongs and I definitely don't wear gitchies."

"You don't even know what gitchies are?" Abbey said as she was getting closer to Josh.

"Well I know I don't wear them okay."

"Do you wear boxers or briefs?" Donna asked.

"That's none of your business! What if I asked if you wore a thong?"

"Are you asking me?" Donna said.

"Are you going to tell me?" Josh countered.

"Sure if you tell me if you wear boxers or briefs."

"Boxers," Josh said quickly.

Laughing CJ pointed to Josh, "Josh wears gitchies, Josh wears gitchies."

"I DO NOT!"

"Boxers are gitchies Josh," Donna lied to him. CJ pulled Donna away as Josh called out, "What about the thong question?"

"Maybe another time gitchie boy."

Josh tried stretching his neck for some comfort, the sand was atleast cool on his body. He looked around and realized that everyone was beginning to scatter in various directions and that he was stuck.

"Uh hello!" Josh waited and then called out, "Toby?" Still nobody came. "Sam? Donna?" Josh was beginning to believe they were going to leave him like that for the night. Using a low childish voice he whispered, "Mommy?"


	4. Chapter 4

TITLE: 'Where's Gilligan?' (4/10)  
>RATING: R<br>CHARACTERS: Toby and the gang  
>SUMMARY: The administration take a trip<br>DISCLAIMER: The characters used from the West Wing do not belong to me; they are the property of Aaron Sorkin.

TIMEFRAME: After Dead Irish Writers

***Eight***

The sky was becoming dark as the administration members finally began to settle down. Abbey and Jed had spent the previous hour digging Josh up from under the sand. A job that Bartlet was now beginning to regret.

"I think we should like tell scary stories or something cool like that," he suggested.

"You're whole life is a scary story Josh and we all know the boring chapters that go with it," Toby reminded the deputy chief of staff.

"A good story might do us some good," Leo agreed.

"I want to do something that allows us to get to know one another better," Abbey elected.

"We already know everything there is to know about everybody though," Josh said. "Now with story telling, you get to hear something new."

"We're not telling stories Josh so get over it," CJ snapped.

"I don't know a lot about you guys. I'm up for that," Oliver said.

"Well I do and I don't want to play some stupid game about it," Josh whined.

"What do you know Josh?" Sam dared.

"I know that you don't have clean underwear, CJ doesn't wear any and Toby here was the model for Grumpy in Snow White and the 7 Dwarfs," Josh answered pointing out each individual he had mentioned.

"Well I don't know about the rest of you but my knowledge allowance is full," Oliver joked.

Toby came to his own defense, "I am not Grumpy."

"No of course not. You've just been in a bad mood for over forty years," Bartlet announced.

While everyone laughed at Toby's expense he stood up prepared to walk away. "Ah come on Toby, play the game. It might give you something to use as bait in the future," Abbey proposed.

Toby took this into consideration and decided to stay. "What the hell, it's not like I can watch the Yankee's or anything."

"That's the spirit Toby," Donna cheered. "So Abbey, what do we do? Do we just blurt out something significant?"

"Well what my girls and I would do is we would sit around like this and take turns telling one another something private."

"No wonder they don't have anything to talk about when I get to see them. They've already spilled their gossiping guts to you," Bartlet complained to his wife.

Abbey ignored Jed. "So we can start with whoever wants to go first and we just go around and around. That's all there is to it."

"Yeah right. That is until we read about it in the paper, or even worse floating around on the internet," Josh carped.

"There is nothing about you that one would find fascinating Josh. And if there was it would only be because she's your mom," Donna told Josh who waved her off.

"I'll go first," Oliver stepped up to the plate. "I have a twin brother."

"Whoopee. I'll sleep better tonight knowing that secretive information."

"Joshua behave," Abbey warned.

"I was once expelled from grade school because I cheated on a test," Sam admitted.

"What grade?" Jed asked.

"Fourth."

"Doesn't count."

"But Sir, it was wrong."

"Did your parents punish you for it?"

"Yes. I lost my Batman and Robin privileges for a week and I wasn't allowed any sweets."

"You deceive the Board of Education and the only thing your parents can do is take away two men in tights?" Toby inquired.

"They weren't just two men in tights. They were superheroes," Sam defended.

"I used to think I was wonder woman," CJ finally said joining in with the group. "I did, I would spin and spin like she would do on TV."

"And that what?" Oliver asked.

"And then I'd pass out from dizziness. That's when I knew I wasn't special enough to be Wonder Woman and that I would spend the rest of my days instead as Cat Woman." CJ's voice dropped into a depressive tone.

"Hey we could have been friends!" Sam exclaimed with shock and excitement at the same time.

CJ started calmly into Sam's face and said, "No. No we couldn't have."

"Why not?"

"Because I spent most of my youth beating kids like you up." Sam gulped and began to fidget.

"Relax boy wonder, she's not going to beat you up now," Toby advised Sam.

"Yet," CJ drawled.

"I wanted to be an actress," Donna told the group. "I always dreamed of joining the Hardy Boys and I would be the girl that Joe Hardy would save and fall in love with."

"Who are the Hardy Boys?" Leo questioned.

"Two lame-o's from the seventies," Josh answered.

"They weren't lame," Donna stood up for her idol.

"I remember them," Abbey recalled. "Elizabeth used to drive us nuts with the television show, and the records and the books."

"These guys sing too?"

"Josh how did you ever graduate from grade school? Shaun Cassidy was the singer," CJ was getting annoyed at Josh's lack of knowledge in Shaun Cassidy.

"Okay now who's this guy. I thought we were talking about the Hardy Boys. See this is where I keep getting confused."

Donna lunged on top of Josh and held his face in her hands squeezing his cheeks out. "Shaun Cassidy was a Hardy Boy alright. How could you not have known about these guys? They were huge!"

"Maybe it's because I had a life." Donna began slapping Josh harder. "Okay okay get off of me man." Donna let go of Josh and crawled off of him while everyone sat back taking in the show. "Ah gross, you spit all over me."

"That's what you get for dissing Shaun."

"I didn't 'dis' anyone Donna. I don't even know who the jerk is, and I certainly don't care to now." Josh started wiping the spit off of his face.

Bartlet let his eyes wander around and he smiled. "Well this is the best secrets revealed that I have ever been involved with."

"We haven't heard from you Sir," Oliver noted.

"And you're not about to either son so just leave it at that."

"I have some gossip," Josh announced. "And it's really juicy too."

"Now that's more like it," CJ clapped her hands preparing for some gossip.

"I farted," Josh leaned over laughing. Donna jumped back on to Josh and started slapping him all over while Josh continued to laugh.

"I think we've heard enough from Mr. Lyman tonight."

"I think he's toast Sir?"

"As in drunk Charlie? How is that possible? Nobody here brought alcohol. Did they?"

All eyes turned in the direction of Josh who was still giggling on the sand. "Donna take him to bed," Bartlet ordered.

Donna's eyebrows raised and she said offended, "Excuse Me?"

"Not like that. Take your young mind out of the gutter. What I meant was tuck him in or something close to that effect."

"Why me?"

"Because he likes you that's why."

"But I don't like him back," she argued.

"Here," Toby handed Donna his drink and grabbed Josh's legs. "Oliver grab his arms and we'll drag him over there," Toby motioned to a vacant spot surrounded by trees

"How come I have to carry his arms. What if he pukes?" complained Oliver.

"Because if I carry him by the arms I am liable to kick him in the head."

"Not if you keep him high enough up off of the ground."

"All that does is make me raise my foot higher," Toby explained grinning.

***Nine***

While Josh was sleeping off his day of excitement the rest of the group gathered around the fire once more to continue playing their little game.

"So who haven't we heard from?" Leo asked aloud.

"You, the President, Abbey, Oliver, Toby and Charlie," Donna answered.

"I already went," Oliver cried out.

"When?"

"Donna I was the first one to start."

"By telling us you have a twin brother. I don't think so."

"I have a secret," Charlie said in a low voice.

"But you didn't know that I had a twin did you?"

"Actually I did."

"Guys, I have one to tell you," Charlie said but he was being drowned out by Oliver and Donna.

"Yeah right. You didn't know. Who could have told you?"

"Ainsley."

"I'm married," Charlie said straight out.

"Ainsley, figures. She has-."

"Shut up Oliver," Abbey screamed catching Oliver's attention. She looked to Charlie to say something more but he sat there in silence. "What did you just say Charlie?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me I saw your lips moving and I heard you speak. I want to make sure that what I heard was correct."

"It was correct Abbey. I heard it too," Toby told Abbey who was starting to get frantic. The President finally got into the conversation by asking, "Well what did he say?"

"He said he's married Jed," Abbey answered her husband.

Jed stared at Abbey in bewilderment. Charlie was married? Jed thought about what Abbey said and then began to laugh. "Charlie's not married. He's just pulling our leg."

"No I'm not Sir," Charlie spoke up.

Jed turned in Charlie's direction and used a stern voice, "Yessss YOU are!"

"Let him speak Jed," Leo ordered his friend.

Jed didn't take his eyes off of Charlie as he snapped, "Stay out of this old man."

"Are you really married Charlie?" CJ asked her young friend in a gentle voice.

"Yes. We got married less than a month ago."

Abbey began to whimper as she whispered, "Oh my God."

"If this is some kind of a joke Charlie I'd like you to take a long hard look at my face and realize that I'm not laughing," Bartlet declared.

"I don't see what the big deal is?" Donna chimed in with sincere innocence.

"The big deal? You don't get the big deal Donna? Charlie has just informed my wife and I that he has secretly married our baby. The big deal is that we are finding out what? A month after the fact." Bartlet was screaming.

"Less than a month actually Sir," Toby corrected knowing it would piss the President off which was what he was going for.

Charlie stood up and brushed sand from his legs. "I didn't marry Zoey."

"Oh thank God," Abbey cried relieved.

Bartlet's anger was beginning to dull. With a calm voice he said, "You didn't marry Zoey?"

"No Sir. Zoey and I broke up."

"When?"

"I don't think that's-" Charlie was cut off by the President.

"When?" Bartlet repeated, his tone of voice getting angrier.

"A few months ago I think."

"You think? You and my daughter break up and you're having a hard time recalling the date. Can you give me a season?"

"Jed," Abbey said like a warning. Bartlet glanced over at Abbey who was giving him one of her 'back off' looks.

"Who did you marry Charlie?" Donna asked trying to get off the subject of Zoey whom she never really liked anyway.

"A nice girl. Her name is Seantelle," Charlie answered smiling as he said her name.

"You're glowing. I hate that!" Toby noticed the look on Charlie's face.

"Awww," CJ and Donna sang in unison.

"Yeah you're smiling now, wait another month. Constant tears my friend," Oliver advised as he pulled out a marshmallow to place on his stick for the fire.

"Oh please. Just because you're marriage failed doesn't mean Charlie's will," Donna chastised Oliver.

"Where did you meet her Charlie?" Abbey asked wanting to know all the details. She got closer to him and wrapped her arm through his.

"I met her at church. She was in the same choir as Deanna. She's a teacher."

"Wow Charlie, good for you," CJ said taking Oliver's perfectly crisp marshmallow away from him.

"Hey!" Oliver cried. "That was mine."

CJ rammed the entire marshmallow in to her mouth and muffled, "Come and get it big boy."

Oliver considered his options and chose against it. "No way, who knows what else you've got hiding in that mouth of yours." He took another marshmallow out and started over again.

Toby watched as CJ went to work on the marshmallow that was billowing out of her mouth. He'd give his profession and everything he owned up right now if he could only exchange places with that marshmallow. "Stupid marshmallow," he mumbled lightly so that no one could overhear.


	5. Chapter 5

TITLE: 'Where's Gilligan?' (5/10)  
>RATING: R<br>CHARACTERS: Toby and the gang  
>SUMMARY: The administration take a trip<br>DISCLAIMER: The characters used from the West Wing do not belong to me; they are the property of Aaron Sorkin.

TIMEFRAME: After Dead Irish Writers

***Ten**

"I'm really disappointed in you Charlie. I would have thought you would have enough trust in all of us to let us in on your wedding. I for one would have loved the opportunity to atleast have been there."

"We didn't do it out of disrespect for you Sir, it was just something we both wanted."

"Ahh, she's pregnant," Oliver guessed.

Charlie looked back at where Oliver was squatting over the fire with more marshmallows. "Not everybody gets married for the same reasons as you Oliver."

"Ooh that was a good one Chuckles," CJ patted Charlie.

"That was low my friend. True. But still low," Oliver said as he rose from his position.

"Why didn't you tell any of us?" Leo asked.

Charlie shrugged. I respect all of you don't get me wrong."

"But," Toby helped out.

"But- I work with you all day everyday. This was something that I wanted for just Seantelle and I."

"Were you ever planning on telling us Charlie?" Abbey asked.

"Yes, I just wasn't too sure when."

"And you figured hey I'm on a deserted island, no time like the present," Toby joked.

"I guess," Charlie shrugged his shoulders again. "Well that's my secret. Who's next?"

"Haven't we finished yet?" Leo inquired hoping that they were.

"No sunshine, you're still up," CJ quipped.

Leo glared at CJ who laughed him off. "I don't recall hearing you go there +princess+," he said through clenched teeth.

"Fine you want to hear my secret, I'll tell you. I broke up a couple that was meant to be because I wanted to be with him and it was the only way it was going to happen."

Nobody said a word. They all just stared at CJ waiting for a punch line. This wasn't something they would have dreamed of CJ being capable of doing.

"Who?" Donna finally asked ready for juicy details.

"Danielle and Max. We were friends in college."

"I remember that," Toby said. "But how could you have had something to do with it? They broke up while they were in Paris."

"Easy. I simply threw a letter in his suitcase while they were packing."

"What did the letter say?" Donna and Abbey asked in unison.

CJ sighed smiling. "That he was the best I ever had and I couldn't wait until he returned and that the baby and I would be waiting."

"CJ!" Leo exclaimed.

"Wow, you're very manipulative when you want to be," said Oliver.

"He proposed to her. Did you know that CJ?" Toby snapped.

"So? I heard he was a great lay and I wanted a piece. I was in college for crying out loud. I was young and naïve."

"You took two people's lives and you tore them apart. You should be ashamed of yourself."

"Toby, why are you getting all upset. I seemed to recall that you were one of the next guys in line for Danielle."

"That was because I thought her pain was genuine. I was trying to be a friend."

"And get laid at the same time. Don't lecture me buddy about morals," CJ screamed.

"Was it worth it CJ? Was he worth the damage you caused?" Toby was fuming.

"Actually no. Max being a great lay was a bad rumor. I never had an orgasm once," CJ chuckled.

"You disappoint me CJ," Toby said calming down.

"Oh bite me Toby. The whole point of this damn game was to reveal a secret about ourselves. Well I don't know about you but any secrets we keep hidden are because they're not good ones. Yes I regret what I did but there isn't much I can do about it now so get over it."

Jed cleared his throat. "Okay guys settle down. Toby she has a point. You can't possibly hold her responsible for something she did 30 years ago."

"Hey! I was only ten 30 years ago pal," CJ yelled at the President. "That's it I want to vote right now. Someone grab me a pen."

"CJ, I apologize. I was just trying to make a point."

"Yeah well make sure your point isn't a decade off next time."

"How about we change the subject here?" Abbey suggested enthusiastically. "Jed, tell us your secret."

Jed debated about arguing but thought twice of it. These people had confided some pretty sore things, the least he could do was follow through as well.

"I once dated a girl for three weeks before I could remember her name."

"You did WHAT?" Abbey yelled dropping her arms from where she had them folded against her chest.

"Now you can't get mad at me for it Abbey, it was along time ago."

"How long Sir? Sixty years far enough back?" CJ sarcastically pushed.

"I got that Claudia Jean," Jed said turning to her and pointing at her.

"I'd like to know when this was?" Abbey declared.

"I was in the 7th grade Abbey. It wasn't like it was serious."

"Obviously not if you couldn't even remember her name. I guess I should be thankful that you caught on to mine."

"What was her name Sir?"

Jed turned to where Sam was lying. "I thought you were sleeping?"

"I was but I'm awake now," he answered innocently.

"Well unawake yourself Sam."

"Answer the boy's question Jed," Abbey snapped.

"Boy?" Sam repeated confused. CJ and Donna giggled.

"I can't."

"Why not?" Abbey demanded.

Jed started to laugh, "Because I still can't remember her name." Everyone but Abbey was amused. Jed noticed Abbey wasn't laughing and quickly said, "Toby's turn."

"Toby isn't playing," Toby responded.

"Yes Toby is," Jed shot back.

Toby scrunched his face up and thought about what to reveal. His whole life was a secret.

"We're waiting Pokey," CJ encouraged.

"I couldn't get a date for my senior prom so my mom made me take my cousin. There ya happy now."

"Oh my God," CJ cried out. "That is so sad."

"You couldn't get a date in high school?" Sam asked stunned.

Toby snapped at Sam. "Yeah alright. Sorry to disappoint you Batman. I guess my tights were at the cleaners."

"There's nothing wrong with that. My sister was many of our cousins dates for proms and social gatherings," Leo offered.

"Gee, I feel all better now Leo. Thanks for that," Toby said dryly.

"Leo what is your secret?" Donna asked him.

"I'm not sure I trust you guys with this. After seeing your reactions to what we've heard so far you'll make fun of me even more."

"No we won't Leo," Abbey promised.

"I've only been with one woman," he whispered.

"What did he say?" Jed asked Toby who shrugged.

"I think he said he wants to be a woman," Sam shouted out.

"What?" CJ spit out her water laughing.

"Sam?" Leo called out.

"Yeah Leo?"

"Do yourself a favour and go back to sleep before I smack you back into fourth grade," Leo warned.

"So wanting to be a woman is wrong?" Oliver teased.

"You're damn right it's wrong. You all need to have your hearing tested you sick freaks. What I said was that I have only been with one woman."

"That's sweet Leo," Abbey cooed.

"Pathetic is more like it," Toby offered.

Leo turned to Toby. "Oh I'm sorry Toby. I didn't have female cousins like you."

Toby didn't respond. He couldn't think of anything to say back. "Well ladies and gentlemen. I believe that is the first time we have seen our faithful speechwriter, speechless," Jed joshed Toby.

"I'm kind of liking it," CJ said smiling at Toby.

"I want to go to bed," Oliver whined.

"We still haven't heard from Abbey and Oliver," Donna reminded everyone.

"Listen Blondie, I already told you mine."

"Listen you musketeer wannabe. I already told you that having a twin isn't a secret."

"Fine. Fine. You want a secret, here's one. I've participated in many many threesomes. Okay! Satisfied!"

"Holy shit! No way?" Josh screamed from where he was supposedly sleeping. "You're my idol man."

"Shut up Josh and go back to sleep," Donna yelled.

"Uh uh, I want to hear more about the smut," he yelled back.

"What does he mean by threesome?" Leo asked Toby.

"Something you've obviously never done," Toby stuck back.

"Don't make me put you two in separate corners," Abbey warned.

Toby looked around. "Where is there a corner?"

"Toby?" CJ said.

"What?"

"She wants you to shut up so we can hear about the smut," Josh screamed out.

"If anyone needs me I'll be with Josh," Toby announced.

"Why are you going to him?" CJ asked Toby.

"I find it easier to help him stop breathing if I am closer to him," he responded before heading off towards Josh who was trying to get out of his sleeping bag before Toby arrived.

"Sometimes he can do good things," Jed said out loud about Toby.

***Eleven***

"Well I've had all the fun that I can handle. I'm off to bed," Leo stated to those who remained.

"Wait."

"For what Sam?"

"Abbey hasn't gone yet."

"Yeah Leo. Let's give Toby a chance to do the world a favour with Josh and we'll listen to Abbey's secret at the same time," Charlie suggested.

"Mine isn't juicy guys. It's rather mean."

"C'mon honey. You can tell us. We're all friends here," her husband encouraged.

"Well alright. But don't pass judgment on me. I was young."

"You still are young my love," Jed kissed the side of Abbey's hair.

"Yeah you can bet he won't be adding a decade on to her," CJ complained.

"When I was a first time mother I had to go and do some errands. And one of those errands was going to the grocery store. I was putting the bags away and I put my daughter on the roof of the car and I kind of forgot her when I got back in the car and I drove off."

"You what? Which kid?" Jed shouted.

"Elizabeth," Abbey confided.

"You left Elizabeth on the roof of our car and drove away? When did you realize that she wasn't in the bloody car Abbey?"

"I didn't go too far. One of the employees was helping an elderly lady with her bags and he yelled out to me. When I stopped I looked around to make sure that Elizabeth didn't bounce in her seat and that was when I realized why he was yelling at me."

"Oh. You're safety conscious when she's in the car, but all bets are off when she's ON the car," Jed yelled at his wife.

"It was an accident Jed. It wasn't like I meant to do it or anything."

"An accident my ass. You were stupid. That's what you were plain and simple."

Abbey began to get upset and then she began to get angry. "I wasn't stupid Jed. I made a little mistake."

"Little? Abbey do you not realize what could have happened to our child had that kid not yelled for your attention? Do YOU?"

"Of course," Abbey began to cry. "You don't think that a day goes by where I don't think about it?"

"Well this was a lot of fun," Oliver remarked.

"We should head for bed now guys," Leo recommended.

Leo, CJ, Donna, Sam and Oliver left Abbey and Jed alone to work out their problem and got themselves settled into their little camp for bed.

***Morning***

"Rise and shine sleepy heads," Donna sang to CJ and Charlie who were snuggled together. Sam was lying on Toby's stomach when she woke them up and Leo and Oliver were already awake. Abbey and Jed were still asleep and she didn't have the heart to wake them just yet.

"What time is it?" CJ said groggily.

"It is time for you to get up and enjoy the sunshine," Donna told CJ as she slapped Charlie on the legs to get him going.

CJ opened her eyes and it all came back to her. "Oh God. I thought it was a nightmare."

"Oh come on Claudia Jean, come and enjoy the sunshine."

"Go Away!" CJ took what little blankets Charlie had and snuggled herself in them.

"Hey, give those back CJ. I'm freezing."

"Too bad Charlie. Go with little Miss Sunshine she'll keep you warm."

"Man you are so much like Josh in the morning. Speaking of Josh, have either of you seen him yet?" Donna asked.

"I haven't even seen the outside of my lids yet Donna now listen to CJ and go away," Charlie grumbled.

CJ stretched her feet out and heard a moan which made her jump up. "Oh my God what was that?"

Donna had jumped back when she noticed something was moving down by CJ's feet and then started screaming when CJ let out a blood hurdling cry.

"Owwww," the blanket was moaning.

"Okay I heard that," Charlie said jumping up. Donna and CJ ran from the tent screaming to the center of the fire pit. Toby and Sam came running over.

"What's going on?" Sam asked out of breath.

CJ and Donna pointed to the tent but didn't say anything. "What?" Toby asked annoyed as he finally got to them.

"There's, there's something in there," Donna cried.

"Where?" Toby asked looking in the direction of the tent.

CJ stepped up behind Toby. "In the tent. Go get it." And she gave him a shove forward.

"It's your tent," Toby said back to CJ who was still trying to shove him onwards.

"Kill it Toby," CJ shrieked.

Toby walked towards the tent and stepped inside. What he found was Charlie shaking with one end of the blanket in his hand.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get the nerve to pull this sheet off without getting eaten. That's what I'm doing."

"Oh for Christ's sake you big baby," Toby whipped the blanket back which made Donna and CJ scream louder. Toby poked his head out of the tent and smiled. "It's nothing."

Then his body began to jerk and he tried to grab the tent for support as he was being pulled back into the tent.

CJ began running towards the water and Donna started wailing and ran to Oliver and jumped onto his back shaking.

"Well good morning to you Miss Moss," Oliver said smirking.

"Something's eating Toby," she cried.

"Cool. Let's go watch."

"Nooooo," she screamed and grabbed tighter to Oliver.

Jed and Abbey emerged from the tent in a frenzy. "What? What?" They both shouted above Donna's screams.

"Something apparently is eating Toby," Oliver explained. Jed turned and noticed CJ in the water.

"What the hell is CJ trying to do?"

"I think she's swimming back to Washington Sir. Good morning Abbey."

"Good morning Oliver. Is Toby alright? Should I get my medical bag?"

"Abbey, if something is eating Toby there isn't much your medical bag can do for him," Jed told his wife.

"Well go check on him Jed. What if it's a bear?"

"Oh and what shall I do Abbey that Toby couldn't do? Wrestle with him?"

"I don't know. Feed him some of the boring crap you give the rest of us. That should atleast put him asleep for a few days."

"Just for that I hope he's still hungry. I'll be more than willing to bargain the rest of our lives for some Abigail Bartlet on whole wheat." Bartlet left his wife and went to the tent.

He slowly peeked his head inside and then started to laugh.

"Someone go and save CJ before she drowns please. It's not a bear Donna it's only Josh."

"Josh?" Donna said puzzled.

"That's great. One mystery solved and one blonde off of my back. Down you go missy," Oliver said to Donna as he squatted down.

"Where did Sam go? He was here when Toby left for the tent."

"Sam!" Oliver, Donna and Abbey called out. "Sam!"

"Is it gone?"

Abbey and Oliver both looked up and found Sam sitting in the tree covered with coconuts. "You chicken shit," Abbey said.

"Is it gone?" He asked once more.

"No Sam. It's waiting for you. He says it won't go away unless we give it one crybaby lawyer first. So you want to hurry there please? We'd like to get on with the day." Oliver teased.

"Don't pick on Sam," Leo said as he stepped up beside the threesome. "Sam?" Leo called in a fatherly tone.

"Yeah Leo?"

"Get your ass down from the tree."

"Yeah and bring some coconuts down with you too," Donna shouted up. Sam threw down a bunch before he climbed down.

"Oh shit! CJ!" Oliver shrieked and ran down to the water calling out her name while jumping up and down waving.

"I swear they lack intelligence more with each passing day," Leo told Abbey.

Donna walked into CJ and Charlie's tent. "Josh what are you doing in here? And you!" She leaned over and slapped Toby. "You had us scared half to death."

Toby and Josh started laughing. Jed looked over at Charlie who was still standing in the same spot holding the blanket. "You might want to change your shorts there son before Jeff gets here." Everyone started laughing at Charlie who was not amused.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm starving," Josh announced.

"Let's go get some breakfast so we can start this day off right," Jed said clapping his hands together and rubbing them.

"Like that's going to happen," Toby mumbled as he exited the tent. CJ was walking back up from the beach and went directly to Toby and slapped him across the face.

Immediately Toby's hand went up to where his face was stinging. "What the hell was that for?"

"For scaring the shit out of me you jackass! That'll teach me for caring about you. And that's a mistake I won't EVER make again." She spun around and walked away and then stopped turning around again. "When the hell do I get to vote?" She commenced walking away again.

***Two Hours Later***

Everyone prepared a breakfast and gathered water while waiting for the host of Survivor to show up. Finally a boat arrived and he walked up to where they were all assembled. Behind him men were carrying various items that would be used for the game and the duration of their stay.

"Good morning Mr. President. I'm Jeff Probst," Jeff held out his hand and the President accepted it.

"Good morning there Jeff. How was your ride?"

"It was great Sir. How was your first evening here on the island?"

Bartlet looked around him at the others and chuckled. "I think being skinned alive might have been more pleasant to be honest with you."

Jeff laughed. "Well be prepared for some wacky stuff to happen this week Sir. Is everybody here that will be involved?"

"Yes. Let me introduce you to the West Wingers." Jed turned and went in order that they were standing. "On the left there is Charlie Young who is my personal aide. Donnatella Moss is the assistant to our Deputy Chief of Staff who is Josh Lyman and standing behind her. Beside him is CJ Cregg our Press Secretary, the First Lady and my wife Dr. Abigail Bartlet but we call her Abbey. Then this man here," Jed grabbed hold of Leo's shoulder. "This is Leo McGarry my chief of staff, Oliver Babish is our White House Counsel. The guy behind him trying to hide is the Director of Communications Toby Ziegler. Obviously we need to work on his communication skills." Jed turned a bit more and said, "And last but not least, Sam Seaborn the deputy director of communications. But we call him Gilligan."

"No we don't Sir," Sam said trying not to show his humiliation.

"Whatever you say Gilligan," Jed said turning his attention back to Jeff.

"It's nice to meet you all. I guess you know why you are all here-"

CJ interrupted Jeff by asking him, "Are you the guy that does the voting?"

Chuckling Jeff answered, "Yes that would be me."

"Okay then. I'm ready to vote."

Jeff laughed again and glanced at the President who shrugged his shoulders. "She's quite determined to get someone out apparently. She has issues."


	6. Chapter 6

TITLE: 'Where's Gilligan?' (6/10)  
>RATING: R<br>CHARACTERS: Toby and the gang  
>SUMMARY: The administration take a trip<br>DISCLAIMER: The characters used from the West Wing do not belong to me; they are the property of Aaron Sorkin.

TIMEFRAME: After Dead Irish Writers

***Twelve***

Jeff spent ten or so minutes getting familiar with the group before he got into the rules of the game.

"Okay, in the game Survivor 16 people from across the United States are put together on a remote location for 39 days. The goal: To be the last person remaining to be the sole survivor and the winner of a million dollars."

"A million dollars," Donna choked.

"Holy crap. These people get a million dollars and all we get is a lousy house?" CJ said irritated.

"May I remind you that the house is furnished," Bartlet cut in.

"Who cares? For a million dollars I can buy my own house and furniture."

"That's not the point though Josh."

"Leo are you telling me that you would rather win a furnished house over a million dollars?"

"Well anything beats my hotel room," he answered honestly.

"Toby? Please tell me you agree with me?"

"As much as that scares me Josh I do agree with you. I would much rather have the money."

Josh raised his arms in the air and let them drop. "Thank you!"

"I understand what you guys are thinking, but you have to realize that this isn't being recorded and aired on television. So the money isn't there for us to give you a million dollars," Jeff tried to explain.

"You always brag about being well off Sir. Cough up some dough," Josh suggested to the President who wasn't amused.

"Ignore these animals and continue on Jeff. I know you have to get back," Jed said to Jeff.

"Get back? To where? I thought you were our host?" Donna was surprised at the new information.

"Well I am just here to explain things for you. Unfortunately I don't own Survivor, that belongs to Mark Burnett the executive producer. Therefore we will do things somewhat different but with the same concept in the end."

"Minus the million bucks," Oliver whined.

"Yes minus the million bucks," Jeff repeated. "Okay so listen up guys. Instead of Survivors you guys represent the West Wingers. Each day you will take part in one reward challenge and one immunity challenge. On the CBS show however, they get to do this on separate days but you don't have that many. Once you have been voted out at the END of each day CJ," he addressed CJ who had her mouth open to ask about the voting.

"You will be asked to leave the camp. From there you will be taken to another part of the island until the game has been completed. There will be a physical challenge and a mental challenge each day. You will vote in secrecy and once the votes are submitted they are then finalized. You cannot change your vote for any reasons at all. Any questions?"

Sam raised his hand. "Put your hand down Gilligan we're not in grade school," Toby reminded Sam.

Sam took his hand down and replied, "Excuse me for having manners Skipper."

"Call me Skipper again and you'll be eating your food through a straw," Toby threatened.

Sam was about to give Toby a dirty look when Jeff called on him. "Are you going to make us eat bugs and lay in snakes?"

Jeff looked at Sam puzzled. "Not that I'm aware of. Where would you get that idea?"

"I saw it on one of your episodes." Sam looked at the others. "I'm serious it was totally gross. They had to climb into something that looked like a coffin and be totally covered in snakes. It freaked me out."

"That's not Survivor you idiot, that's Fear Factor," CJ cuffed Sam off the back of the head.

"Ow! Is there a difference?" Sam asked in his own naïve way.

"Uh yeah. They're an NBC show and SURVIVOR is a CBS production. Two different games on two different nights with two different hosts," Jeff cleared for Sam and anyone else who wasn't aware of the fact.

"Ah man that guy Joe Rogan is amazing looking," Donna gushed.

"Yeah! Do you know he is not only a professional karate guy but a comedian as well," Josh informed those who were listening.

"Karate guy?" Oliver asked.

"More importantly, did you just agree with Donna that he was amazing?" Toby inquired.

Josh glanced around and knew he was in deep here. Giving off a nervous laugh he answered, "No! I mean that's not what I meant. I was agreeing with his name you know, letting her know that I knew who she was talking about. That's all."

Jeff cleared his throat hoping to get the attention back to him. "Thanks, now that we've talked about how hot Joe is can we continue on here?" When he found that he had all of their attention again he finished up. "The strategies we have come up with are new and old. We have taken one or two from the series and we have also devised our own based on the knowledge we would expect you guys to have considering where you are employed."

"Oh great I'm screwed," Charlie said. Leo glanced at Charlie and gave him a warning look.

"I'll answer everything I can I swear to God but please, please tell me now that President Bartlet didn't write the questions for any of the mental challenges," Josh pleaded.

Jed tried to look offended while everyone else laughed. "I promise you that President Bartlet has not seen so much as a scrap of paper that these challenges were written on and he had nothing to do with what we came up with."

Josh dropped to his knees and made the sign of the cross against his chest. Bartlet leaned over to Josh. "You better be asking him for mercy back on dry land Joshua Lyman because your ass is grass once we get back to the West Wing. I'll be giving you so many damn quizzes you're going to wish you had been born mute."

Josh closed his eyes and pretended to cry. It wasn't really a far stretch.

"Alright West Wingers I wish you the best of luck. This here is Tony Graffit and he will be taking you along on this ride." Tony came up to where Jeff was standing and they shook hands. Jeff waved everyone goodbye and left the island.

"Okay are you guys ready?" Tony asked.

"For what?"

CJ slapped Sam again. "Oh, for the game. Oh yeah I'm ready." Sam turned to Toby. "Can you please get her to stop hitting me please? It hurts." Toby just shrugged his shoulders and walked away from Sam.

"Alright West Wingers. We're going to head down to an area that has been specially designed for the challenges you will be facing during this week. You will come here twice a week, once at noon and again at 6 in the evening. This may seem like a lot but time is short here. At 9pm every night we will gather at our makeshift tribal council and one of you will be leaving the game."

"How do we decide who to vote out?" Charlie asked.

"You can either decide amongst yourselves in an alliance or you can just freely go with whom you want out and hope that that person gets more votes from the others. But you cannot vote for the person who wins immunity. That person is automatically advanced to the next day."

"So just because he's the President," Sam pointed out Jed Bartlet. "We can vote him out and we still get to keep our jobs?"

"Of course. What takes place here stays here. It doesn't affect your positions whatsoever regarding the White House."

"Except for Josh Lyman," Jed added.

"Ha ha very funny. For those that want him out step into my office," Josh waved his hands toward his body.

"Well with that all said and done, West Wingers follow me."

***Thirteen***

Tony lead the group to a marked destination that was a twenty minute trek from where they were basing their camp. He stopped and waited for the last to catch up which was Oliver who was puffing pretty bad.

"Today we start our first challenge and it is a reward challenge. Now what that means is whoever wins this gets, well a reward. And that reward today will be a full dinner including smoked salmon, shrimp, grilled chicken, lobster, crab, soda, bread with butter, and dessert."

"What's the dessert?" Oliver asked suddenly interested.

"Cherry cheesecake," Tony said tauntingly.

Moans were heard throughout the West Wingers. "Alright I'm hungry let's do this," Sam said getting into game mode.

"The challenge is as follows: Surrounding this entire area are cards with past presidents' names on them. You need to find all of them starting with 1789 and ending with 1989. In total there will be 40 names that you need to collect and have in proper order if you want to eat."

"You have got to be kidding me?" Josh whistled showing distress.

"Can't you just put us with snakes instead?" Sam asked hopeful. His knowledge on the presidential past wasn't as up-to-date as it should be considering his place of work.

"This is easy," Bartlet bragged.

"With all due respect Sir, bite me!" Toby grumbled.

"West Wingers get ready. When I say go you will run about trying to locate your cards. You will then come back here to the board that has your name. From the first president down to 1989 and I will give you that one, it's Ronald Reagan. I want them in order if you want to win."

"Oh yeah sure no sweat. Are you sure you don't want their wives too?" CJ spoke sarcastically.

"Don't' give him any idea's CJ," Leo said using his stern voice.

"On your mark, get set-GO!" Tony then blew his whistle and watched as the administration for the White House including it's President began to scramble about the area in search of their cards.

Toby and Sam both ran to the right with Donna quickly catching up to them. Abbey ran off to the right where Charlie was ahead of her by a few feet. Josh, Leo, Jed, CJ and Oliver ran straight ahead and later split up.

Tony stood waiting and struck up a conversation with one of the Secret Service Agents that had arrived with him. They weren't expecting anything critical to happen to the President while he was on this island but they weren't going to dismiss the idea either. As long as they kept out of the way, Bartlet had agreed their stay.

Donna came running out with cards in her hand and started pinning them to her board and then ran back in a different direction for more. Charlie and Abbey soon did the same thing. Leo emerged carrying a handful and tacked them up and placed what he could in order so that he could find who he was missing.

Fifteen minutes later Oliver came running out with cards in his pockets and stuffed inside his mouth. He threw them on his board and ran back into the wooded area. Another ten minutes and Sam came out and counted his cards out loud as he placed them on his board. He counted forty and began to put them in order not having a clue where they all went.

"Sam's got his 40 and is on his way. West Wingers get moving," Tony yelled out.

"Why he's not going anywhere? He'll be there for ten minutes figuring out who the first president was," Josh teased as he came out with his stack of cards. He did a quick count and was at 40.

"Josh is on the board," Tony called out again.

CJ came running out and pinned hers on the board before counting. "Shit, I'm missing one." She ran back into the area where the cards were spread out.

"I got my 40," Abbey sang out as she made her way to her board.

"Move it or lose it," Jed said as he ran past his wife. Not paying attention he ran to Toby's board.

Toby wasn't far behind him. "Hey you want to get to your own board there old man."

"I'm still the President here Toby," Jed gave him fair warning.

"No you're not. You're a West Winger like the rest of us. Now get your crap off of my board-Mr. PRESident." Jed quickly removed what cards he had pinned up and ran to find his own board.

"Okay we've got Sam, Josh, Abbey, Toby and Jed. We're missing Oliver, Leo, CJ, Donna and Charlie. Let's go people."

"I couldn't find Washington," CJ said out of breath as she made her way to the board. "But I finally found the son of a -"

"CJ," Jed called out.

"Sorry Mr. President." She got to work on her cards.

Charlie and Donna finally made it back and started on their board. There was no sign of Leo or Oliver. Finally Leo emerged and took his time getting to his board.

"Leo, you got to move faster. These people are ahead of you," Tony reminded him.

"Yeah but you forget that these people also work with me. Trust me I'm not worried."

"Leopold have you been told today?" Abbey inquired. Leo didn't respond he just started pinning his cards up that he had previously arranged in order on his way back.

"Leo did you by any chance see Oliver?" Tony asked the chief of staff.

"I think he's napping," Leo said kidding Tony. This got a laugh out of the rest of the staff.

"Give me a break. I can't remember where he goes," Jed said angrily.

"How much do you want to bet its Millard Fillmore?" Leo wagered.

"Well I'm not going to wager with you now that you already know Leo. I'm not as stupid as Josh looks you know."

"Hey!" Josh cried out.

Tony wandered around the group to see how they were all doing. So far they all had the first ten in order but only Leo was ahead currently tacking the 27th president down to his board.

"Leo's on President 27 and he's right so far."

"Good God," Abbey sighed. "I can't tell you how much I hate him right now. I am so hungry for that lobster and shrimp," Abbey said to Donna who was the closest to her.

"Thirty," Leo sang out.

Not taking his eyes off his cards and board Jed inquired, "Has anyone heard from Oliver yet? I'm starting to get alarmed over here. Although I know I am hiding my fear real well."

"Donnie's looking for him now Mr. President," Tony informed Jed.

Oliver came out from the left side. "I couldn't' find Polk. It wasn't until I moved my foot that I realized I was standing on him. Who threw him on the ground?"

"Are you accusing us of sabotage Mr. Babish?" Abbey asked.

"No, just being bad slobs is all Dr. Bartlet," Oliver remarked walking to his board.

"DONE!" Leo shouted.

"Holy shit I just got here," Oliver said stunned.

"Yeah well we've been back for a long time Oliver. Nice of you to join us," Leo said back.

"Nice of you to join us," Oliver mimicked back.

Tony went over to Leo's board. "Washington, Adams, Jefferson,-Van Buren, Harrison,-Cleveland, McKinley-Harding, Coolidge,-Carter and Reagan. We have a winner!" Tony announced holding Leo's arm up in victory.

Everyone congratulated Leo although they weren't all with cheery voices. "Mr. McGarry you will stay behind for your feast while the others can head back to camp. Donnie will lead the way. I will see you back here at 6 sharp," he reminded them.

"Does this mean we can't vote Leo out now?" Donna asked.

"No he's still up for grabs. That is unless he wins the immunity challenge as well," Tony told her.

"See you later guys," Leo said and waved as he followed Tony to where his reward waited for him.

"New plan guys. When we get back home, Oliver is the new Chief of Staff," Jed said joking.

"Why thank you Sir," Oliver said happy to be included in the conversation.

"I figure with the way you work, I can't ever be shown up," Jed said teasing.

Oliver's happiness was quickly gone as he realized he had been dissed by his own President. The West Wingers unhappily trudged back to their camp to await their next destiny.


	7. Chapter 7

TITLE: 'Where's Gilligan?' (7/10)  
>RATING: R<br>CHARACTERS: Toby and the gang  
>SUMMARY: The administration take a trip<br>DISCLAIMER: The characters used from the West Wing do not belong to me; they are the property of Aaron Sorkin.

TIMEFRAME: After Dead Irish Writers

***Fourteen***

Leo took his time indulging himself into his reward of lobster, shrimp, salmon and much more. Even though he could afford the luxury of these items whenever he wanted, he rarely ever did.

Ever since the split with Jenny food just hadn't tasted the same to him anymore. That was until today. He ate the lobster as if it were for the first time. Enjoying every chew his tired jaw made.

Meanwhile back at the camp the moods of the West Wingers were not all on a positive side. "I just think that the challenge was stupid. That's all I was saying," CJ said defensively.

"I'm not arguing with you CJ," Toby growled.

"Yes you are."

"No CJ I'm not. You'd like me to join you in this little charade of insaneness but it's not going to work because I'm on to you."

"Did you just say you wanted to get it on with me?" CJ teased making Toby blush.

"I-I didn't say that CJ. I don't know how-"

"I'm kidding with you Pokey. I heard what you said, I just wanted to see you blush."

"Yeah," Toby said embarrassed. "I knew that."

"So do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Want to get it on with me?"

Toby didn't know quite how to respond to what CJ was insinuating. "Uh CJ, are you feeling alright?"

"I am feeling just great Toby. Now are you going to ask about the weather next or are we going to talk like adults here?"

"Why are you asking this? What's your motive?"

"I beg your pardon? Can't I ask a question without there being a motive?"

"I don't know. Can you?"

CJ stared at Toby who was staring back. It was CJ who finally broke the staring contest by yelling out, "Alright alright you win. I was trying to seduce you into being on my aliens thingy," she confessed.

Toby started laughing. First off your attempts at seduction suck and second thing, it's called an alliance. Not aliens thingy."

"Go ahead and laugh you big Oaf. I don't need you I can get someone else." CJ attempted to walk away when Toby stopped her.

"I've already got one with Josh and Sam."

CJ turned around to face Toby. "Well that's a shocker Toby. I think Bartlet screwed up when he was naming musketeers."

"Are you mad?"

"No Toby. I've gone beyond mad to totally pissed off! You guys always exclude me from everything you do and I'm sick of it." CJ was screaming and caught the attention of Sam who came over to make sure things were okay.

"Everything's peachy keen here Gilligan. Now get the hell out here we're trying to have a discussion. A PRIVATE one," CJ hollered at Sam. He quickly got the hint and left as fast as he had arrived.

"Well that was handled with dignity. I'm at a complete loss as to the reason for your being excluded. It sure can't be due to your lack of class."

CJ knew that Toby was being sarcastic. She also knew that he wasn't going to leave her out this time. She lowered her eyes and waited for the right moment. Then she lifted her eyes at Toby and said softly, "You're right. I'm sorry Toby. I shouldn't have bothered you." She flipped her hair and began to leave again when he called her name out.

Slowly she looked back at Toby and pretended to be stumped as to why he had stopped her. "I'm sorry CJ. I didn't realize how important this was to you. I'll tell Josh and Sam that you're in."

CJ threw Toby a sexy grin and then walked away with a large grin on her face and laughed quietly to herself saying, "Sucker!"

As Toby was about to walk away he too whispered, "Sucker!"

***Immunity Challenge***

Leo arrived 45 minutes before the group were to begin their travels back to the challenge area. He told them all about how great the food was and how sad it was not to have been able to bring any back. Not that anyone believed him for a second, but they still did appreciated the sentiment.

"Welcome back West Wingers," Tony called out. "Welcome to your first Immunity Challenge. We have decided to make it an easy one this time."

"That's a relief," Charlie sighed.

"Easy, oh I like easy," Sam quipped.

"Well then you should really like this Gilligan," Tony teased Sam. Sam rolled his eyes at the referral of Gilligan.

He leaned over to whisper to Toby who stopped him in his tracks. "Yes Sam he called you Gilligan. I don't know how he found out and quite frankly I don't care. Just accept it and stop bugging me."

Sam glanced up at Toby who wasn't acknowledging Sam. "Okay," Sam whispered.

"As you can see there are 10 poles spread out in the water. Each one of you will swim out to a pole and climb on it. From there you will spend as much time as can standing on this pole before falling off. Should you fall off, or touch any part of the pole with anything besides your feet…..you're gone. The person who remains the longest wins the immunity. Any questions?"

Charlie, Oliver, Donna, Abbey and Sam all raised their hands at once. Tony nodded to Charlie. "So we have to stand on one leg?"

"No, you can stand on both your legs."

"How? There isn't enough room there." Oliver debated.

"Ahh, it just looks that way from here. The Survivors from CBS were able to do it. I have faith in you guys."

Tony pointed to Sam who had his hand raised still. "Do you have any pointers?"

Tony nodded and gave Sam a thumbs up. "Just one," slight pause for dramatic effect. "Don't fall off,"

Once the laughter died down Tony told the group to swim out and acquaint themselves with a pole. Once that was done each member of the administration climbed aboard the pole and it was showtime.

***Twenty Minutes Later***

"This sucks," CJ complained.

"Tell me about it. My back hurts," Donna whined.

"I could go for a nice cold beer."

"I think you've drank enough for this trip Mr. Lyman," Bartlet advised.

"Jed. Leave the boy alone. He's a big boy and doesn't require your nagging assistance," Abbey told her husband.

"I can't feel my ankles," said Oliver.

"How are you doing there Toby?" Leo asked.

"Fine Leo. I could do this all night." Toby gave Leo a quick smile.

"You're so full of it Toby. There isn't anything that YOU could do all night," CJ remarked.

Oliver started laughing and lost his balance. He tried to regain it but the flailing of his arms only hurt him and the weight just wasn't there. He fell into the cool refreshing water.

He was being laughed at but he didn't care. He was hot and tired. "Do I have to get out of the water?" He yelled up to Tony who shook his head no. "Cool, this is nice." Oliver lay on his back and treaded with is feet and hands.

It wasn't long before he was joined by Leo who had dove willingly into the water. "Sorry guys, the heat is getting to me and my body is just too tired. It must have been all that lobster." Leo began to swim around in circles while he waited for the next victim.

***One Hour and Forty Eight Minutes Later***

A big splash from the result of Donna falling into the water got everybody's awareness. It took a few minutes for her to get back up from below the water and stop whining about falling off. Josh being the jerk he could be started laughing at her.

Not paying attention to his footing he too slipped and fell into the water. But unlike Donna he didn't complain but welcomed the wet water against his dry hot skin.

Donna tread in the circle that formed from all the poles and waited to take somebody else down. When she didn't succeed she said, "You guys suck!" and slapped the water.

***Two Hours and 17 Minutes***

It was Abbey's turn to jump off. The muscles in her legs were beginning to irritate her having recovered from a fall not too long ago. She looked up at her friends and was pleased to see that they were all in good condition. Especially Jed, he was holding up just fine and that made her feel somewhat better.

***Two Hours and Forty Four Minutes***

"Screw this. I'm too hot and stiff for this crap." CJ jumped into the welcoming water and left behind standing on the poles, Sam, Toby, Charlie and Jed.

***Three Hours and One Minute***

Sam was trying to change positions when he lost his balance and fell forward. He swam out to where CJ and Josh were still swimming. The other fallen ones had already gone back onto land.

***Three Hours and 21 Minutes***

Toby took the plunge. He couldn't hold out any longer. His body was throbbing and he was soaking in sweat and needed badly to cleanse himself with cold water in order to cool his body off.

He was happily welcomed into the water by CJ, Josh and Sam.

***Three Hours and 38 Minutes***

Charlie Young and President Jed Bartlet were the only two remaining on the poles.

Charlie thought his knees were going to buckle at any given moment but he refused to lose this challenge to the President. He knew there would be very few chances of him winning and so this one meant a lot to him.

When he felt himself getting weak he just turned his thoughts to his parents. He pictured his mom while she was on the force and how strong and brave she was, and that helped him find the courage.

It worked too. Jed Bartlet yelled out "Bye!" and dove into the water leaving Charlie standing alone. The waves were drowned out by his co-workers applause. He did it!

Charlie jumped up in excitement but he didn't land back on the pole. Instead the hit the water which was a treat for him after being up there for so long.

"Congratulations Charlie, you have won immunity and will be excluded from be voting on, but you can take part on voting someone out," Tony screamed out so Charlie could hear him from his position in the water.

"Woohoo!" Charlie screamed.

"Since we are behind on schedule, wet clothes and all we are going to vote here. There are no torches of any kind here. We just vote in secrecy and I will read the ballots out to determine who will be laving the island."

"Torches?" CJ repeated quizzically.

"I'll tell you about it later," Josh offered.

They followed Tony who explained the ritual of voting once more and then one by one they went in to vote. When they were finished they took their seats and waited nervously for the votes to be read. Finally Tony came out with the jar that contained the names of those who were voted against.

"Again I will remind you that once the vote has been decided it is final. And you will be asked to leave the tribal council immediately." Tony searched their eyes and figured they were all of an understanding.

"Okay the first vote goes to

Leo

Donna

Donna

Jed

Donna"

Leo and Jed only grinned when their names were called out but Donna was starting to panic. When she heard her name for the third time she realized that she could possibly be the first one out. She tried hard to think of why anyone would vote her out and first?

"The sixth name is Josh." Josh looked immediately at Donna and smiled. He knew that she was going because he had yet to see his up there. He could tell by the penmanship that his hadn't been called yet. Donna quickly averted her eyes.

"Seventh name is Donna. That's 4 votes Donna, and one each for Jed, Leo and Josh. The next one is Jed. That's 2 now for Jed and 4 still for Donna. Number 9 is-"

Tony reached into the jar and pulled out a ballot. He looked up with regret. "The first person to be voted out tonight is Donna Moss. There's no need to read the last vote. Donna I'm sorry but the West Wingers have spoken. You will be escorted out Donna."

Immediately CJ, Toby, Sam, Josh, Jed and Charlie began to feel guilt for casting their vote the way they did. Abbey and Leo were the ones who had voted for Jed which left Donna the one as Josh has assumed, to be the one to cast Josh's first vote against him.


	8. Chapter 8

TITLE: 'Where's Gilligan?' (8/10)  
>RATING: R<br>CHARACTERS: Toby and the gang  
>SUMMARY: The administration take a trip<br>DISCLAIMER: The characters used from the West Wing do not belong to me; they are the property of Aaron Sorkin.

TIMEFRAME: After Dead Irish Writers

***Fifteen***

Nobody spoke on the long walk back to the camp but once they arrived tempers started to flare. It was CJ who spoke first.

"I feel bad guys, we did a bad thing."

Toby dug his hands into his pocket and rocked slowly taking into consideration the events that had taken place just less than 30 minutes ago. "Yeah," was all he said in a gruff manner.

"Why did you guys vote out Donna? She's so nice," Oliver asked CJ, Sam, Josh and Toby.

"How do you know we did?" Josh asked.

"Because I was there to witness the annihilation Josh. Jesus I thought you were her friend."

"I am her friend. But I also know what she is capable of."

"Such as?"

"Winning!" Josh exclaimed throwing his arms up.

"So let me get this straight," Oliver sorted. "You voted off Donna because you knew in advance that she would win?"

Josh sighed heavily. "Listen Oliver. We all love Donna—"

"Yeah some of us more than others," CJ threw in glancing at Josh.

Josh shook his head and waved CJ off. "As I was saying, we love Donna. You couldn't find yourself a more sweet, kind and caring person like her. Which is why we had to dump her. She would have walked straight to the end and won and well, I don't like to lose."

"So kick her off because with her on you wouldn't stand a chance right?" Oliver confirmed.

"Hey, you're catching on fast," CJ said laughing.

"I guess it didn't matter to you that she might have needed a free house though right?"

CJ and Toby looked at one another. That wasn't something they considered.

"Oh this guilt is killing me," Sam yelled out as he walked away from the group.

"See Oliver I worked that out too. If I win, I'll let Donna come over so in the long run she doesn't lose out at all." Josh had an ear to ear grin on his face as he told them his plan.

"That's assuming you win," Toby said poking Josh from behind.

"I'm not worried. I've got skills you've never seen before."

"You've got skills you've never used before is more like it," CJ teased.

Abbey and Leo came over and didn't look impressed. "Why did you guys vote Donna out?"

"Why did you try to vote your husband out?" Toby countered.

"I thought that was the plan. Everyone was so upset with Jed for bringing them here that we," she motioned to Leo and then to herself. "We assumed that you were going to take him out."

"So you two were the ones who voted for him?" CJ said more than questioned.

Leo nodded and looked around to make sure that Jed was nowhere near them.

CJ shoved Oliver who almost fell from the force of her push. "You dumbass. You come over here and question our reasons for voting Donna out when you did the same thing."

"So? I voted her out because I don't stand a chance against her. But I wasn't also her friend. I'd like to be, but I'm not so it was easy for me to vote against her. Had I known that you guys were playing the betrayal game rather than Survivor I would have chosen someone else."

CJ lunged for Oliver who backed up before she could get him. Josh grabbed a hold of CJ and tried to hold her back but was having difficulties due to her force. He looked over at Toby. "Ah, could use some help here."

Toby restrained CJ by pinning her hands behind her back and holding onto her in a hug like sort of way. "Jesus CJ, you should have played football in college. You have enormous strength for a girl." CJ didn't respond.

"So now what do we do?" Abbey asked them.

"They're not going to tell you Abbey. They have formed themselves a coven and I don't think we're a part of it," Leo told Abbey.

"A coven Leo? We're not witches," Toby snapped irritably.

"Why can't we all have an alliance?"

"Because then how would one person win Abbey?" Abbey thought about what Josh asked.

"Well I'm still going after my husband. Should any of you have the balls to do the same well, by all means feel free." And with that she walked away. Sam came running back to tell them that Jed and Charlie were coming so not to talk about them anymore.

"Actually we were talking about you Gilligan," Josh teased his friend.

"And which dwarf were you again Josh? Dopey?"

"I'm not a dwarf you idiot, I'm a musketeer," Josh puffed out his chest proud of his achievement in being pointed as a musketeer."

"Yeah well here's a piece of info for you Josh. The musketeers SUCK!" Sam turned and went on his way again in search of something to eat before he passed out.

CJ and Toby went closer to the beach and sat watching the water as it bounced in the moonlight. "This is beautiful," CJ said. Toby kept looking straight ahead as he agreed with her. "You know what I remembered? This is where they filmed Tom Hank's movie Cast Away."

"Really?" Toby asked.

"Yeah. It didn't dawn on me till just a little while ago but this is definitely where it took place."

"That's pretty cool."

"Yeah. Now all I need is my own ball to talk to and I can relive the experience that Tom Hanks did," CJ said laughing.

"I've got one you can talk to!" CJ looked right away at Toby waiting for him to crack a smile and when he didn't she smiled.

"Only one eh? That's too bad." CJ leaned against Toby who after much hesitation placed his arm around her shoulders. They sat there for a half hour before drifting off to sleep.

When Toby woke he was laying on his back and CJ was sleeping with her head on his chest. Her right hand was up his shirt where she had placed it during the night when her hand got cold. When he lifted his head off of the sand to take a look at her he couldn't help but smile as he lowered himself back down again.

***Reward Challenge #2***

Not one member of the group failed to notice the change without Donna. Even Josh got a bit remorseful when he found her bag and realized again what had taken place. Eventually they went about their morning routine as they anticipated the next challenge.

Tony stood back and watched as the group came towards him. They didn't look as eager as they had yesterday. "Good afternoon and welcome back West Wingers."

Mumbled hello's and good afternoon's came from within the group. Tony got right to work. "Alright today's challenge is a mental challenge."

"Sorry Sam. Thanks for playing," Josh joked poking Sam in the arm. Sam turned and gave Josh a dirty look.

"Bite me Asscrumb."

"Whoa Sam!" CJ laughed. "Where did you get that one?"

"At the same place I bought my new take no shit Sam Seaborn attitude."

Toby was amused and impressed with Gilligan as were the rest excluding Josh. "What the hell is an Asscrumb?"

"Take out your little makeup mirror and find out," Sam replied. Everyone began to laugh. It was Jed who told Sam to put his anger away atleast until after the game.

"You're dead Sam," Josh warned.

"You know where I camp little man. Bring it on." Leo coughed loud so that the two would get the idea.

Tony began to explain the challenge. "I am going to play a song for you one time only. After it has been played you will use the pad and pen given to you and write down all of the locations listed in the said song. There are 9 of them. And to make it even harder, I want one of the locations and its description that is clearly sung about."

"What? How are we supposed to memorize an entire song with only one play?" Charlie inquired.

"My suggestion is you listen carefully Mr. Young. Should you sing the song out loud for the others you will be disqualified immediately. Now the person who has the majority of the locations correct and the descriptive part, will be the beneficiary of an award."

"What am I not eating today?" Oliver asked already assuming he was going to lose.

Tony laughed at Oliver before he answered his question. "Oh I think you guys might fight to the core for this one. The reward you are playing for is a cooler of 4 different kinds of beer, wine, champagne, mineral water and a cooler of fresh fruit, salads and vegetables." Tony watched as the expressions changed from slight happiness to ecstatic.

"Oh my," Abbey drawled. "I could really go for some wine and food right about now."

"I'm sorry to hear that Abbey because you're not getting it. I am winning that. I need a beer."

"You don't like beer Jed," Abbey countered.

"I will when I am drinking it."

"If you guys will take your positions at the location where your names are listed then we can begin." Tony brought out a cd and placed it into the battery operated boom box that was sitting on an orange box. He reminded them to listen carefully and then he pressed play. The song Kokomo began to play.

Jed started laughing. "Ah ha! The Beatles!"

Toby shook his head while everyone began laughing. "It's the Beach Boys Einstein," Abbey corrected her musically challenged husband.

"Same crap Abigail."

The song was in the middle of a chorus. Sam was bopping to the music and was joined by Abbey and CJ. Josh tried to pay attention to the lyrics that he was stumped on prior to hearing it today.

Oliver and Charlie sat in silence listening while Leo repeated the words after they were sung. Toby watched the way the song made the others react.

They had been instructed not to sing the song for the others to hear and they were following that given rule. A few times Toby thought Sam was going to be out as he came close to bursting out in song. He mouthed a long with the words and sometimes got somewhat carried away. Sam was a bonified Beach Boy.

The song stopped and Tony began talking. "Okay you may now pick up your pens and pads and begin writing down the lyrics to the song. And just incase you failed to pick up on its title, the song is called 'Kokomo' by the BEACH Boys." Tony was looking at Bartlet as he emphasized Beach.

Rustling of paper and clicks from the pens were heard in the next twenty seconds as they prepared to complete their task. Sam was writing like a mad man, Oliver was well on his way as was CJ, Abbey, Toby, Charlie and Josh. Only Jed and Leo were stuck on pause.

After ten minutes Tony began to wander around glancing at each of their pads over their shoulders.

Josh had the following: Jamaica, Aruba, Port Au Prince and Key Largo.

Sam: Jamaica, Key Largo, Aruba, Florida Keys and Bahamas.

CJ: Aruba, Jamaica, Bahamas, Florida Keys and Key Largo

Toby: Aruba, Bahamas, Bermuda, Florida Keys, Montserrat, Key Largo, Martinique, Jamaica, and Montego

Abbey: Aruba, Jamaica, Bermuda, Bahamas, Port au Prince, Martinique, Florida Keys, Key Largo, and Montego

Jed: Port Au Prince, Aruba, Jamaica, and Florida Keys

Leo: Aruba, Jamaica, Montego, Florida Keys, Montserrat, Key Largo

Charlie: Aruba, Jamaica, Bermuda, Bahamas, Key Largo, Montego, Martinique, Florida Keys,

Oliver: Aruba, Jamaica, Key Largo, Montego, Martinique, Port Au Prince, Montserrat, Florida Keys

"Abbey and Toby need one more, Charlie and Oliver need 2, Leo needs 4, Sam and CJ need 5, Josh and President Bartlet need 6. Lets go guys."

"It's just you and me Big Boy," Abbey called out to Toby.

"Ah excuse me but Oliver and I only require 2 so don't count your-"

"Done!" Abbey yelled out with as much excitement as one would when winning Bingo.

"Chickens just yet," Charlie finished his sentence.

Tony went back over to Abbey's and checked over her list. "We have a winner."

"What was I missing?" Toby asked Abbey as he handed her his pad. Abbey skimmed what he had written.

"Port Au Prince."

"Ahhh, crap. I thought I had that one already."

"Hey you had Montserrat early. That was the one I couldn't remember."

"Monser what?"

"Montserrat Josh," Abbey corrected.

"What the hell is that? I thought he was describing Martinique with that word."

Abbey laughed. Jed stepped in. "Josh you obviously need to work on your geography. Montserrat is an island off the Eastern Caribbean."

"Well excuse me for not traveling much. Maybe if I win this thing I'll chose that as my destination. Did anyone else NOT know it was an island?"

Sam and CJ raised their hands while looking at one another. "I just thought it was a volcano from Spain," Sam told them.

Jed shook his head from disappointment. Tony stepped up. "Congratulations Dr. Bartlet you have won yourself this reward. And to make things difficult for you I am going to allow you to bring someone with you. And you alone will make that choice."

Abbey searched out the West Wingers and didn't take much time to decide on Toby, much to Jed's disappointment. "I pick Toby. Since he was the next one to win I think it's only fair that he goes with me."

Toby immediately looked at the President who flashed him a not so happy look. Toby was only too happy to step up and accept Abbey's invite.

"Told you I wasn't eating," Oliver whined as he prepared to leave.

"I'll see you guys back here at 6 sharp," Tony called out as they all got ready to leave.

***Sixteen***

Back again for their second immunity challenge the West Wingers were faced with a water challenge. They had to get from their starting position out to their marked buoy that was a mile long and they had to use a flutter board to get them there and back. The first person back wins. The challenge tested their speed and agility and it was a close race.

Sam had the lead and had CJ chasing him most of the way but it was President Bartlet who was the one kicking like a wild man and came to be the final winner. They gracefully came back onto land and soon departed for their camp once more.

Sam and CJ walked back together and discussed their opinions on who they wanted to vote out. It was hard for them to discuss voting out people that they both admired and enjoyed a friendship with.

CJ cut Sam off and looked him straight in the eye. She had an idea. "How's this, we vote off the people who win the challenges?"

Sam thought about this and smiled, "That's a great idea CJ. Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you're not as gifted as I am Gilligan."

"For once Ginger, I'm not going to argue with you." CJ smiled. "CJ can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How come you don't take offense to being called Ginger? I mean don't you find it annoying? I know I hate being called Gilligan."

"Ginger was hot Sam. I take it as a compliment not an insult. Maybe you should do the same," CJ patted Sam on his left shoulder.

"Yeah but being Gilligan is an insult. He was an idiot."

CJ winked at Sam before she was about to leave him. "But he was cute too." Sam blushed and continued walking back to where he was camping. He was sharing a tent with Toby and it was a mess considering they didn't have much with them.

"Hey Sam," Toby said when Sam entered the tent. Sam said hello back. The two of them small talk until Josh interrupted.

"Hey you guys, have you thought of who were kicking out tonight?" Josh brushed off a blanket and then sat down cross-legged.

"Come and in have a seat Josh," Toby said sarcastically.

"Thanks," Josh said joking back.

"CJ and I have a plan," Sam told Josh and Toby. They both looked at Sam.

"And that would be?" Toby inquired.

"Uh, well she came up with voting out whomever wins the challenges."

"I don't feel too comfortable voting the President out just yet," Josh told them.

Sam gave Josh a confused look. "Bartlet won immunity so we can't vote him out Josh. He was talking about the reward challenges."

"Oh. Ohh you're talking about Abbey."

Toby and Sam nodded. "Do you think she'll be mad?" Sam asked them.

"No Gilligan she's going to be thrilled. What do you think?" Toby asked Sam.

"She'll be mad at you though considering she brought you along on her reward."

"Shut up Sam," Toby snapped. He didn't want to contemplate that right now.

"Well atleast Donna will have someone. I sure hope she doesn't hate me."

"Yeah because that would suck wouldn't it Josh. Considering your feelings for her."

"What are you talking about Toby? I like her the same way you like Bonnie and Ginger."

"Half the times I can't remember their names Josh. You know everything about her but her menstrual cycle." Toby said to Josh.

Josh didn't reply. He let his eyes look up at Toby without moving his head. Toby closed his eyes. "That's disturbing Josh."

"What? It's not my fault. She has moods you know."

Toby shook his head. "I don't want to hear it. I've learned too much already."

"It's a natural thing Toby. Didn't you know Andi's?" Sam asked.

Toby shot Sam a glance. "I was MARRIED to her you moron."

Josh laughed. "You're just old fashioned my friend."

"He's just old," Sam joked as well and laughed. He stopped abruptly when Toby shot him another look. "I think I'm going to get a drink." Sam left Toby and Josh alone.

"Listen Toby there was something I wanted to talk to you about. Man to man."

"This should be interesting. What?"

"Are you in love with CJ?"

Toby stared at Josh not knowing how he could have found out. "What are you talking about? CJ and I are only friends."

"So are CJ and I but that's not what I am asking. Do your feelings go deeper for her than just being a fellow employee?"

"Why? Are you writing a book or something?"

"Honestly? I have thought about it. The Bullshit we convince ourselves when we love a co-worker. Catchy title isn't it?"

Toby didn't know whether he should confide to Josh or not. This was a delicate subject for him, and however private he let others believe he was dying to talk to someone.

"Does it leave this tent?"

Laughing Josh said, "No it doesn't I promise."

"Then maybe."

"Maybe?"

"A big maybe."

"How about we break it down to yes or no."

Toby sighed. "Yes," it felt good to get it off of his chest.

"I'm proud of you Toby."

"For what?" Toby questioned.

"For being human. For finally admitting what the rest of us believed but hadn't confirmed."

"Who's the rest of US?"

"God Toby everyone suspects you two like one another. We're not morons."

Toby took in the information that other people knew his feelings for CJ. He wasn't sure if that made him happy or scared. When Josh left he laid down and thought about CJ. He drifted off with a smile on his face.

***Tribal Council***

They headed back to tribal council and to Tony who was waiting for them. One by one they went in and voted to cast one of their friends out. Abbey was the second person to be selected with four votes.

CJ, Sam, Josh and Toby voted for Abbey. Charlie and Jed voted for Oliver, Leo voted for Sam, Abbey voted for Charlie and Oliver voted for Josh. Nobody said a word to the President as they headed back to camp. They were terrified of what would later await them.

To their surprise the night when by without a comment regarding the vote of Abbey and again nothing was mentioned the next day when they woke and got ready for their next reward challenge.

"Good morning," Tony greeted the remaining members. "Today's reward challenge will be a mental one so be prepared to use your thinking caps."

Nobody said a word. "Well then, today's challenge will be writing down the fifty states of our beloved country and their capitals."

CJ rolled her eyes. "You guys can't come up with something besides Geography?"

Tony ignored her comment. "If you guys would stand in front of the boards with your names on them." He waited until they were positioned in the correct spots. "You can write them down anyway you need to but they must be in order alphabetically in the end. There is more than enough space to re-write them."

"What is today's reward?" Charlie asked.

"A night of luxury. We will bring you to where to our area and there you will be pampered. We have a trailer just for you where you will be massaged, fed, entertained and most of all where you can have a nice hot shower and clean clothes."

"Is underwear included?" Sam reluctantly asked.

"Uh, sure Sam. Whatever you desire," Tony responded.

"Oh boy I need to win this one."

"We know Sam. We can smell you a mile away," Oliver teased.

"Okay so now that we have you drooling over the reward let's get on with it. West Wingers pick up your markers and on 3 begin. 1-2-THREE!"

They picked up their markers and began writing like mad. Tony had two of the secret service men with him to walk around and help him in order to determine the first person done.

It only took eleven minutes before President Bartlet was declared the winner. "You sure know your states Mr. President," Tony said to him as he shook his hand.

"They're my people Tony. You were bound to give me a challenge I couldn't lose."

"This sucks," Josh tossed his marker back down.

"See you later boys," the President waved to them as he turned to leave. They walked back to the camp with bitter disappointment on their tongues.


	9. Chapter 9

TITLE: 'Where's Gilligan?' (9/10)

RATING: R  
>CHARACTERS: Toby and the gang<br>SUMMARY: The administration take a trip  
>DISCLAIMER: The characters used from the West Wing do not belong to me; they are the property of Aaron Sorkin.<p>

TIMEFRAME: After Dead Irish Writers

***Seventeen***

Oliver, Charlie and Leo went to get fresh water while Sam, Toby and Josh went in search of branches and wood for their fire. CJ was laying down on the sand as the cool water splashed up onto her warm body.

The President hadn't returned yet from his reward and the camp area was pretty quiet. Sam threw his branches into the fire and looked around for CJ. When he found her he went over to where she was.

"Hey CJ, how are you?"

CJ raised her hand to cover the sun as she looked up at Sam. "I'm alright Sam, and yourself?"

"Scared."

"Scared? Of what?"

"Tonight. Bartlet won and that would mean that we would be kicking him out tonight. I'm already nervous because we voted Abbey out and-"

CJ cut Sam off. "It's a game Sam. In the end that's all it comes down to.'

"Yeah I know but still, he's the President."

"And Abbey is the First Lady and Donna is Josh's assistant. If we didn't take them into consideration then why would we Bartlet? Do you think the President is going to think twice when it comes to getting rid of you?"

Sam hadn't considered that. "Do you think he would?"

CJ laughed. "Well how else is he supposed to try and win Sam? He's got to get rid of you, me, Toby even Leo if he wants to come out on top."

"Do you think he'll take Leo out next?"

"No."

"But how can you be so sure?"

"Because we're going to be taking him out Sam. You worry too much try and relax."

"What do we do if he wins the immunity?" CJ thought about her answer before she responded.

"That's a good question Sam. I suggest we go and talk to the boys." Sam helped CJ get to her feet and they went over to Josh and Toby to discuss plan B.

***Immunity #3***

Tony had jut finished explaining the immunity to the group when Josh raised his hand. "So, we have to dive all over the water to find these doll parts, assemble the doll first and then swim back to land with it?"

"Yes," Tony agreed.

"Well that doesn't sound too difficult. I mean depending you can swim, hold your breath and have a clue as to what a doll looks like together," Josh said sarcastically.

"What Josh, your mommy never let you play with dolls," Leo teased his deputy chief of staff.

Oliver and Charlie chuckled at the idea of Josh playing with dolls as a child.

"Uh, can't say that she did. Sorry Leo. I guess had we been friends as children I would never have been invited to all of your little tea parties that you probably had." Josh smiled at his smart ass remark until he saw the expression on Leo's face.

"Let it go Leo," Jed warned his friend. "Just keep in mind that payback is a bitch and Mr. Lyman works for you." Jed winked at Leo who smiled and then grinned when Josh was finally brave enough to look at him again.

"Okay if you guys are done being macho I'd like to get this over so I can win," CJ sighed. Although she wasn't impressed with the concept of this challenge she was pretty confident that she could beat a bunch of guys when it came to putting together a doll.

"Alright West Wingers get ready," Tony advised the clan as they got into position. "GO!"

They took off running and into the water and swam as fast as they could to the boxes that were painted in various colours with their names on it. Once there they began diving underwater and were soon on their way to their task.

After twenty minutes nobody had yet put their doll together. "For Christ's sake are you sure these parts are in here?" Oliver screamed out.

"I can't find her leg?" Sam called out above Charlie who was screaming about something touching his toes.

"How do you know it's a she?" Toby inquired to Sam about his doll.

Sam flipped the naked doll over and showed Toby. "Can't you tell that something is missing?"

"Maybe you haven't found that part yet?" Toby teased his friend. Sam looked at the doll and then lowered his head to the water wondering if Toby might have made a point. Not wanting to take a chance he went back underwater in search of the mystery part.

Toby laughed at Sam as he put his doll's arm on. Bartlet glanced at Toby and started to laugh as he said, "That's an arm Toby." Toby glanced at the doll and noticed that he put the arm in the leg spot. Cursing under his breath Toby fixed up his mistake.

"I need a head," Leo called out to anyone who was listening.

"LEO!" CJ shouted shocked at what she thought she heard him say.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Claudia Jean. He said he needed one that's all." Bartlet said as he attached his doll's right leg.

"That doesn't' clarify it properly Sir," Charlie replied.

Jed ran what he had said to CJ in his mind again and nodded his head. "You're right. That sounded worse than what Leo originally said."

"I can't find my doll's head CJ," Leo told her to correct the situation that Jed had fouled.

CJ looked at Leo and laughed. "Is that it?" She pointed to a small hairy ball that was floating behind him.

"Oh crap," Leo mumbled as he tried walking fast in the water to catch up to his doll's head.

Sam came back up with more doll parts and attached them as fast as he could. He took a second or so to watch his fellow co-workers assemble a doll. From his point of view it was hysterical watching them bob and dive underwater getting excited when they found a part that was needed.

Only Toby stood calmly as he attached his doll's head. In his hand was an article of clothing. Sam glanced at his naked doll and then back at Toby's. "Oh my gosh she's missing her clothes." He dove frantically underwater in search of the item.

Toby began swimming to shore and Oliver smacked his doll who was attached minus a leg. "God DAMN, he's done."

They stopped what they were doing and watched as Toby made his way back to shore.

"Well I'll be," Bartlet said smiling as he watched Toby walk onto land. "I would never have guessed that Toby would win by assembling a girl's doll."

"That doesn't say much for you eh CJ," Josh joked. CJ whipped her doll at Josh who ducked under water.

"I had BROTHERS," she shouted. "I played with dinky cars not stupid dolls," she began swimming back. Charlie and Oliver soon followed her leaving Jed, Josh, Sam and Leo still in their spots.

"Well she'll make a lovely and nurturing mother," Leo said to Josh and Sam. Jed floated on his back to shore and the rest began swimming in.

Bartlet was the last to emerge from the water and gave a victorious Toby a pat on the back. "Well done Toby, well done."

"Asshole," CJ hissed as she walked past him.

"Good job everyone. Unfortunately one of you will be leaving tonight, so I will see you back here once again for tribal council. Until then have fun," Tony said grinning.

"Bite him," CJ said still walking forward but pointed behind her to Sam.

"What did I do?" Sam asked no one in particular. Nobody said anything to Sam. They just made their way back to camp. Sam was still standing in the same spot. "Hello?" He called out to the backs of his friends.

***Immunity #4***

That night they went back to Tribal council and voted out President Bartlet 7-1. Bartlet had voted against Charlie. They went back to camp and fell asleep right away. The next morning they went about their usual routine, getting water, cooking their breakfast, searching for food for lunch and then they headed to the reward challenge.

They played a game similar to Scattergories and CJ was the one who had won. Her reward was the softest pillow she had ever touched and an electric heating blanket which she could have used last night. On the way back she was nervous because she knew the routine was to vote out whomever won the reward challenge.

With her pillow and blanket in hand CJ stepped inside Toby's tent. "Are you voting me out?"

Toby was laying on his stomach trying to nap when CJ came in. "CJ, I'm sleeping."

"No you're not, now are you voting me out?" Toby released a deep sigh.

"I swear CJ you can drive a man insane."

"Then answer me. I want to know in advance if I am going."

"Why? We didn't let the others know in advance what makes you think you're so special?" Toby was now sitting up.

"You do. Now am I going?" Toby looked at CJ wondering what that comment meant.

"What do you mean I do? I'm not playing favourites here CJ."

"I didn't say you did. You asked me what made me special and I answered that you did." CJ gave Toby a sly smile.

"Don't you know that flattery doesn't get you anywhere?"

"No. Besides I am not trying to flatter you Toby. I'm trying to be subtle about the way you feel for me since you're not about to just come out and admit it."

Toby was stunned at CJ's forwardness. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"I don't know. I guess it all depends?"

"Oh yeah, on what?"

"Am I being voted out tonight?" CJ smiled at Toby who just kept staring at her. Finally he smiled back at her.

***Eighteen***

Tony stood before the seven members that were left and explained the next challenge.

"Behind me are 7 sets of hanging plates that are in groups of three and have your names on them. You will be asked presidential trivia, and if you get it right you will have the option to break one of your opponents plates."

"Cool," Charlie said.

"Once your three plates have been broken you are out and have lost the chance for immunity. The last person standing with atleast one remaining plate wins. Any questions?"

"Yeah, what if all of us get the same question right?"

"Well then CJ you will each then take a turn smashing a plate belonging to someone else besides you of course."

"Can more than one person go after the same person?" Sam inquired.

"Yes. Should Sam and Leo both get an answer right, they can both hit, say Charlie's plate."

"Hey, don't be using mine as an example. That's just wrong," Charlie told Tony.

"Now there are blocks here that are colour co-coordinated to your plates so that you know which one is yours. On these cubes are 4 wrong answers and then the correct answer. It is in your fate that you choose which one is the right one. As soon as you know the answer turn your cube to where your answer is clearly marked."

Tony stretched his arm out indicating that they were to go and find their cubes. CJ's name was on the red cube, Toby grabbed the green, Josh was yellow, Sam had orange, Leo picked up the blue, Charlie had the white and Oliver picked the last one.

"Ah man, how come I get the pink one?"

"Mine's orange if that makes you feel better?"

"No Sam it doesn't. And do you want to know why?"

"Not really."

"It's because yours isn't PINK. Why couldn't CJ get the pink one?"

"Why? Because I'm a woman that should mean I get pink?"

"I don't think he meant that CJ," Sam said coming to Oliver's aid.

"Yes I did," Oliver retorted. Sam shot him a look and went back to CJ.

"I would have given you blue CJ," Sam told her.

CJ placed the cube against her hip and cocked her head. "Why's that Sam? You think because I'm tall that I'm not feminine don't you?"

Toby sighed, "CJ!"

"I wasn't talking to you Toby so shut up," she whipped her head around so that she could see him as she spoke to him. Toby rolled his eyes.

"Can we just play?" Charlie inquired.

"I was only trying to say that I think of you as an equal CJ, geesh you don't have to get so damn defensive," Sam explained as he got into line with his orange cube.

"We never solved what I do with this pink cube?"

"I'll tell you what you can do with your pink cube Oliver," CJ shouted as she was getting back in line.

Tony stood watching the White House administration tear at each other. He shook his head and said, "If you're ready now we can continue." He was trying not to laugh.

"We're ready, aren't we CHILDREN," Leo addressed his staff who mumbled out yes.

"Alright then. The first question is as follows: Which two presidents died 50 years after signing the Declaration of Independence?"

Tony waited as each member found their answer on the cube. "Sam, Toby, Leo and Oliver are correct with John Adams and Thomas Jefferson. The four of you may take a plate down."

Sam picked up a rock from the pile and threw it at CJ's. As he got back into line he grinned at her which pissed CJ off. Toby threw his at Josh's, Oliver threw his at CJ's and Leo threw his at Oliver's.

"Question #2. Which President later became a U.S. Supreme Court Justice?"

Tony looked at each person's answers and then confirmed that Sam, Toby, Josh, Oliver and Leo were correct with William Howard Taft.

Oliver stepped up first and threw his at Charlie's, Sam threw his at CJ's knocking her out of the game. Toby noticed that Leo didn't have a plate smashed so he broke Leo's. Leo then reciprocated and smashed Toby's first plate. Josh threw his at Toby's as well.

"That's for breaking my cherry," Josh said laughing to Toby who gave Josh a quick smile and then glared at him.

"Okay question # 3. How were President's Theodore Roosevelt and Franklin Roosevelt related?"

Leo was the first one to have his answer ready and the last one was Sam. "Leo and Toby are correct with fifth cousins. Josh, you may want to read up on your history as they were not brothers."

Everyone laughed at Josh who was somewhat embarrassed. Leo stepped up and smashed Josh's plate. Toby and Leo shared a look and Toby shrugged and then threw his rock at Josh's plate putting Josh out of the game.

Josh took a seat next to CJ who began making fun of him for his answer. "Well how did I know? It was on the cube," Josh defended himself.

"Toby has 2 plates down, Leo, Charlie and Oliver have one each and Sam is still up there," Tony reported.

"I'll change that soon," Leo stated elbowing Sam.

"Question # 4. Which President was responsible for acquiring the Louisiana Territory from Napoleon?" Sam took his time reading the answers on his cube while Toby quickly found his and had it displayed. Finally they all had their answers displayed for Tony.

"Toby is correct," Tony said motioning to Toby to take his rock.

"I'm taking your cherry too Sam," Toby said as he brought down Sam's first plate.

Sam looked saddened as he watched his orange plate fall to the grown in pieces. Whispering to himself Sam chanted, "Win this and Toby's out, Win this and Toby's out."

"Question #5 gentlemen is- Who was President during the Spanish-American War?"

They all scrambled for the answer. "It's not here?" Charlie cried out.

Tony looked at Charlie, "Then you're thinking of the wrong answer."

Charlie shook his head and looked his cube over once more. "Ahhh, I didn't see this. My bad."

Tony took in everyone's answers and pointed to Charlie. "McKinley is correct. You're on your own Charlie." Charlie smiled as he picked up the rock and broke his first plate bringing Oliver down to one plate left.

"Question #6. Which President was the first one to have his photograph taken?"

It only took a few seconds and they were all had James Polk for the right answer. Oliver went first knocking Charlie down to one left, Toby took Oliver out of the game, Leo took the last of Charlie's plates, and Sam took Toby out of the running with immense satisfaction. This left Sam and Leo standing alone with two plates each.

"Hey, don't I get to throw mine?" Charlie asked Tony.

"Sorry Charlie but you're already gone."

"That's not fair. I had to wait for my turn."

"Alright, Charlie you can still have your throw."

Charlie smiled happy for his small triumph, picked up his rock and threw it at Leo's. As he turned to go back in line he covered his mouth and teased, "Oops."

Knowing it wasn't personal all Leo could do was smile. He liked Charlie and his balls of steels. Question Seven was on it's way.

"Which First Lady prevented a painting of President George Washington from being destroyed by British Soldiers during the 1812 war?"

Leo and Sam gave each other stumped glances as they searched their cubes. Leo chose Elizabeth Monroe while Sam went with Martha Washington.

"Oh I'm sorry guys it was Dolley Madison. Leo you were late and Sam your choice was early. Next question. When was the first Presidential news conference filmed for television and newsreels?"

Tony glanced at their answers. "You're both correct." Leo knocked down one of Sam's while Sam did the same to Leo's.

"Here is the next question. Should you both answer this one correct you will be given more questions until only one of you is left. This question is, President Theodore Roosevelt was not only the first President to ride in an automobile, but also the first President to travel outside the country when he visited what country?"

Leo held up Italy and Sam after much hesitation decided on Panama. "I'm sorry Leo Italy is incorrect." Sam took a few seconds before he realized that he had beat out Leo for immunity.

He jumped up and down squealing with excitement. He was thrilled that he had won a challenge. "Woo hoo," he hollered out.

"Sam," Toby called out.

"Yeah Toby?"

"Shut up!" Toby turned and walked back to the camp area with Josh and CJ.

At tribal council that night Oliver was unanimously voted out 6-1. Oliver had voted against Toby for taking him out of the game. And then were 6 remaining West Wingers.


	10. Chapter 10

TITLE: 'Where's Gilligan?' (10/10)

RATING: R  
>CHARACTERS: Toby and the gang<br>SUMMARY: The administration take a trip  
>DISCLAIMER: The characters used from the West Wing do not belong to me; they are the property of Aaron Sorkin.<p>

TIMEFRAME: After Dead Irish Writers

***Nineteen***

Leo and Josh were frying up fish that they had caught shortly before tribal council when Charlie spoke up. "I don't mean to sound ungrateful that I wasn't voted out but I kind of noticed something."

"Yeah, and what's that Charlie?" Leo asked while flipping the fish in the frying pan.

"Well, you guys seem to have formed a tight alliance, and lately you have been voting out the people who win the reward challenges."

Josh looked up at Charlie and then over to Sam who caught Josh's glance and did the same to Toby and CJ who were sitting on the ground playing cards.

"What?" Josh tried to sound confused.

"Pay no attention to him Charlie. I'm listening," Leo said.

Charlie tossed the sand around his feet and continued, "Well CJ won the challenge and yet you didn't vote her out."

"So," CJ snapped. Toby placed his hand over hers to keep her calm.

Charlie turned to CJ. "I'm not saying that I wanted you to be voted out but-"

CJ stood up prepared for a fight. "But what?"

"I guess I am just confused about the way you guys are working it."

"Well how about this for clarification Chuckles, it's none of your business."

"CJ! Sit down!" Toby growled.

"No, if the boy has something to say to me then he should say it."

"I think he just did that CJ," Leo pointed out.

"He's got a point though," Sam pitched in.

"I do?" Charlie asked somewhat surprised that he was right.

"Yeah, you do," Josh admitted.

Leo looked at Josh who couldn't help but look guilty. "So you guys made a pact to vote out the person who succeeds in the first challenge, and then when one of your own wins you nail someone else. That's nice," Leo placed the frying pan back down over the fire and headed for his tent.

"Leo, where are you going?" Josh asked.

"Somewhere where you people are not," he said without turning around.

"See what you started?" CJ directed to Charlie. Charlie pointed to himself.

"Me? I'm not the one who has been deceitful to the rest of us."

"You want honesty buddy. You're next. How's that for honesty," CJ shouted to Charlie. Toby stood up in front of CJ to block her view from the young newlywed.

"No he's not CJ. Charlie don't listen to her," Josh advised.

CJ glared at Josh and Toby himself threw Josh a look. "He didn't do anything wrong you guys so don't get mad at him or me. He's right and that's what pisses you off. We should have voted you out CJ fair and square."

"Josh that's enough," Toby warned his friend.

"News bulletin for you Toby. You're not my father. You want to go and hold hands and make out with CJ that's great. I'm all for you two hooking up, but I'm not going to hurt those who stand a chance because of it."

"You don't even know what you're talking about Josh," Toby dared.

"Oh no? Wasn't it you and CJ confiding in your feelings just hours before we went for the last challenge? Don't get me wrong, like I said I think it's about time. But let's be honest here. She sweet talked you into not voting her out with promises of discussing your future over her soft pillow and warm blanket."

"You didn't?" Sam questioned Toby and CJ.

"NO!" CJ snapped at Sam.

Toby ran his hand over his Yankee cap and grinned at Josh. "Where did you come up with a story like that?"

"Well the first bit I overheard and the last part I made up," Josh smirked.

"Which is made up their feelings for one another or the blanket stuff?" Sam asked Josh.

"Ask him," Josh replied motioning to Toby.

Toby made a step towards Josh when CJ blocked him. "It's not worth it Toby. Let it go." CJ looked back to Josh, Sam and Charlie. "It's true that we were talking about our feelings for each other. I have had feelings for Toby for quite sometime and it wasn't until the poet chick came into the picture did I finally admit it to myself. BUT, I didn't use that as leverage for him to not vote me out."

CJ lowered her head and played with her fingers. "I bribed him with a massage and of course my blanket and pillow."

"I was right on both accounts. Wow, you don't see that happen often," Josh stated.

"Where's ours?"

"Where's your what Sam?" CJ asked.

"Our massage. If we're supposed to be an alliance then wouldn't you have to bribe us all?"

"Sam," Toby said sternly.

"I'm only kidding Toby."

"We're sorry Charlie. I guess I didn't realize how dishonest my attempts were to you, Leo and I guess Oliver."

"Don't apologize CJ, and especially not for me."

"Toby, don't be a jerk now. Not when I haven't had the chance to tell you how much I want you," CJ gave Toby a teasing look. Toby shut up right away.

"Okay do you guys want to like, rent a tent or something?" Josh asked them.

Toby smiled and put his arm around CJ. "Yes we do actually," CJ said for the both of them.

"Well I have just the tent for you. However it will cost you," Sam said.

"Cost us what? We don't have anything, and you sure as hell are not getting my underwear Sam so don't even think about it."

"I wasn't and ewwww that was gross." Sam shook his body out and then continued. "You do have a blanket and a soft pillow though." Josh laughed at Sam's determination for CJ's reward.

"What makes you think she'll give it up?" Toby challenged.

"I'll let you consider what options WE may have?" Sam said as he pointed to himself, Charlie and Josh.

"Fine, take the damn things," CJ caved. "I don't need them and if you want them that bad."

"Thanks CJ," Sam said happily.

"But I wanted them," Toby sulked.

"We won't need them Toby."

Toby looked at CJ. "Can I get that in writing please?"

"You guys are turning me off for this slightly over killed fish. So if you don't mind…"

CJ went to her tent and took out the items that Sam had followed her for. After a few minutes of being in the tent alone she called out, "I'm not getting any younger Ziegler."

Toby smiled at the guys and then turned and ran for CJ's tent. Sam carried his new belongings back to his tent leaving Charlie and Josh to pick at the burnt fish.

Charlie took a bite and chewed. He was so hungry and said as he was still chewing, "God, this is nasty." Josh nodded his head in agreement. However they both stayed long enough to finish the fish off before heading to bed.

***Reward Challenge***

In the morning the group had managed to get Leo to forgive them and they went on their merry way until it was time for the next reward challenge. "I have got to win this," Charlie told the group. "If I have to eat Josh's cooking one more night I'm gonna die."

"Well Charlie you better win this then. Champagne and caviar if you may. That is the challenge for the day," Tony informed them.

"Hey, you don't say," Josh chimed in mimicking Tony's rhyming.

Tony laughed at Josh as did the others. "Today's challenge is easy. I will give you one actor or actress and the first one to come up with as many of the films that they starred in 15 minutes, you win. Oh and you can't use sequels either."

"Cool. I stand a chance as long as you give me someone from this decade," Charlie said.

"This seems pretty easy. Watch me lose," CJ joked.

"The actor is…Robert DeNiro."

"Oh, I love him," Sam and CJ gushed together.

"I feel like I know him personally," Charlie, Josh and Leo said at once. They looked at each other and laughed.

"We must have been actors in another life," Josh guessed winking at Leo.

"Okay so try and get as many as you can recall down and be the one with the most listed and you will be dining with delight," Tony told them before he counted them down.

Frantically they began writing. Five minutes passed and they were still writing. At ten minutes things had begun to slow down a bit. Tony wandered around them and so far Charlie had the most with 13 listed, only one didn't count as he had 'The Godfather I and II' listed.

They were still writing when Tony called the time. From left to right he had them read out their count. Josh had 26, CJ had 18, Toby had 25, Leo had 23 and Charlie had 25 as well.

Tony took Josh's list and counted them for verification and then read them out against the answers he too had already had. "I'm impressed guys, I didn't think you would have collected that many. Josh wins with 26. But Josh I am disappointed that you didn't list 'The Godfather."

Josh slapped his forehead. "The Godfather. Jesus I was searching my brain and I couldn't think of the most obvious one."

"If he got 26 without 'The Godfather, what the hell did he have instead?" Toby asked.

"Did you have the Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle?" Josh asked Toby talking like a child with a mouth full of helium.

"What the hell is Rocky and Bulltwinkle?"

"BullwinKLE," Josh corrected.

"Whatever," Toby retorted.

"I had that one," CJ said raising her list to prove her story.

"So did I," Sam and Leo said.

"Hmff," came from Josh to Toby. Toby waved Josh off. "I won, I won," he sang as he got up and did a little dance.

"Congratulations Josh you have indeed won," Tony announced shaking Josh's hand.

"See ya, wouldn't want to be ya," Josh said waving to the others as he continued dancing.

"I was just going to suggest we search for some food but seeing him shake that monstrous ass of his had made me lose my appetite," Leo commented.

"You and me both," Sam agreed.

"So what are we going to do then?" Charlie asked.

"We'll find something to do," Toby said joining hands with CJ. They left to go back to camp while Josh went with Tony for his reward.

***Twenty***

That following night the team once again went back for their fifth immunity challenge which had them treading water. Whoever lasted the longest won immunity. Toby was victorious that evening as they made their way to tribal council.

Against the wishes of Toby, CJ was voted out by the remaining members. The next day at the reward challenge, Sam won the entertainment trivia and was treated to a day in the sun with the members previously voted off. It was an incredible day for him. Back again for immunity challenge the men were faced with listing the capitals of the world. Charlie was the winner and they lost Leo that night.

The following night Sam was voted out and then Josh. It was now down to Charlie and Toby.

"Are you scared?" Charlie asked Toby as they were making their way back to camp.

"No, are you?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because it's you."

"Charlie, you've been competing against me since day one. What makes tomorrow any different?"

"A home."

"Ahhh," Toby sighed and looked over at Charlie. "You really want that house don't you Charlie?"

"Yeah. But don't go getting any funny ideas."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't feel guilty for me and try to lose so that I win. I don't play that way."

"Charlie, Charlie, Charlie. And here I've been thinking you're smart. You should know by know that one, I don't feel guilty for squat and two, I don't lose so other people can win."

"I like your style Toby," Charlie said smiling.

"You know what kid? I kind of like yours too. Now let's get some sleep because tomorrow I have every intention of kicking your ass."

"Well in that case you should have skipped tribal council because you're going to need all the energy you can get."

Toby smiled at Charlie before he turned around for his tent. The tents that the others had been using had been packed up while he, Charlie and Josh were at Tribal Council earlier on. It was eerie seeing the space so empty. Toby suddenly felt saddened at the loss of his friends.

***Morning***

Toby and Charlie finished eating the fruit that they had gathered for brunch and slowly started making their way to the final challenge. The reward today would be that of the grand prize. Only they had to get through the challenge first which they were pretty sure was going to be difficult.

Tony spotted the men and waved his hand over. Sitting on bleachers that were not there the previous day were Jed, Josh, Leo, Oliver, Donna, CJ, Abbey and Sam. Toby found himself getting emotional when he saw them all sitting there.

"Oh my," he said out loud as he looked them all over one by one. He waved and they all waved back to him and Charlie, who was standing in shock by Toby's side. Charlie turned to Toby and whispered, "This is going to be rough."

Trying not to move his lips Toby answered, "You're not kidding."

"Good morning gentlemen, how was your last night on the island?"

"It was good, quiet."

"Definitely quiet," Charlie agreed.

"Well we figured you guys could use some help today and so we have brought back the original members of the West Wingers to help you out. They are going to be your challenge."

"Oh shit," Toby mumbled to himself.

Overhearing Toby Charlie said, "I hear you bro."

"Let me explain this to you. What is going to happen is that each person is going to ask you a question. You will write down the answer and then show it to them. They will inform you if you are right, or wrong. Since there are 8 of them there will be 8 questions. Should you tie, then we will start again in order until one of you wins. Do you understand?"

Both Charlie and Toby nodded their heads in understanding. Toby held his hand out for Charlie and said, "Good luck Charlie."

"Good luck to you too man," he said shaking Toby's hand.

"Thanks. Because I think I'm going to need it."

Tony motioned for the two to take their places in front of a swinging easel that held chart paper for them to write on.

"Are you ready?" Tony asked.

"Yes," they replied in unison.

"Okay. CJ, you're up."

CJ stood up from the first row where she was sitting and waved at the remaining two. "Hi guys. Good luck," she cleared her throat and then asked them, "Where did my dad retire from & what was his position?"

Charlie rolled his eyes not having a clue. Toby was writing like a mad man. Charlie had half the answer but it was Toby who had the right response with, 'Head of math department at William Henry Harrison Junior High'.

"Well done Toby. I'm impressed."

"Why? Because I was paying attention?"

"Something like that," CJ said grinning.

"Brown noser."

Toby took his eyes off of CJ to direct his attention to Charlie. "What was that you just called me?"

"You heard me," he replied not looking at Toby who shook his head and laughed.

"I see young Charlie. I see."

Next up was Abbey. "What is my full legal birth name?"

Charlie wrote his answer right away while Toby was stumped. "Time's up guys," Tony said. Charlie turned his answer around to reveal 'Abigail Ann Barrington' and Toby's read 'Abigail Ann Bartlet'.

"Charlie is right," Abbey confirmed. Toby glanced at what Charlie had written down.

"Barrington? Your maiden name is Barrington?"

"You got a problem with that Ziegler?" Abbey asked.

"No ma'am."

"Will you two shut up. It's my turn," Bartlet said as he rose from his seat.

"This should be fascinating."

"Just for that Toby I'm going to make it difficult," Bartlet threatened.

"It's funny Sir, because I was under the impression that we lived in a country with free speech."

"We're not in that country if you haven't noticed Toby?"

Toby forgot that part. Bartlet put his glasses on and began to read from his index card.

Toby rubbed his hand across his forehead. "I'm sorry Sir, but you needed cliff notes to ask us a question about yourself?" He received a chuckle from everyone but the President.

"What's the matter Toby, are you afraid to hear good writing for once?" CJ, Donna and Oliver oohed at Bartlet's comment.

Toby smirked at his President and taunted, "Let's see what you got big boy."

Jed Bartlet read his question from the index card, "How do I put my jacket on?"

Toby started laughing as he thought that the President was kidding. Charlie started to write down his response. Toby looked over at Charlie when he was done and then looked back at the President.

"Are you serious? You are seriously asking me this question?" Bartlet just smiled back at him. "Are you delusional?" Bartlet only smiled broader.

"Holy shit, he's serious," Toby mumbled to himself as he frantically began to write.

At the same time as Charlie, Toby turned his answer around for Bartlet to judge. Nodding his approval at Charlie, Bartlet took his seat again. Toby walked over to where Charlie was and looked at what he had down.

He read 'jacket inside out and upside down'. Toby laughed and looked at Bartlet before he went back to his own board that he had written, 'one arm at a time' on. "You are delusional Sir."

"Charlie has two correct and Toby has one," Tony called out. "Donna you're next."

Donna read out her question which was, "What school did I attend and for how long was I there?"

Toby began writing right away while Charlie took his time trying to remember. Finally he was ready and they turned their boards around to face Donna. She read their answer of 'The University of Wisconsin' and told them that they both were correct. Charlie sighed with relief.

Sam stood up next and his question was, "What law firms have I worked for during my career as a lawyer?"

"You were a lawyer?"

"Jesus Charlie what did you think I was?" Sam question Charlie bewildered at the thought that he didn't know he was once a lawyer.

Charlie shrugged and answered, "Deputy of Communications."

"I wasn't born that?"

"Oh but you were born a lawyer?" Josh kidded Sam.

"Sure he was. You were born an asshole weren't you Sam?" CJ joked.

"That's not funny CJ," Sam commented to CJ who had tears in her eyes from laughing.

"Well I guess I'll take this one," Toby said as he wrote down 'Dewey Ballantine & Gage Whitney Page.'

Sam gave Toby a thumbs up. "I take it that means he got it right?" Tony asked Sam who gave Tony his other thumb in the up position.

Tony shook his head and pointed to Josh. "You're turn."

"What was the name of the concentration camp my grandfather was in?"

"Ah man that's not fair. He's Jewish," Charlie pointed to Toby.

"I WASN'T there," Toby growled.

"Charlie I mentioned it the night before you kicked my ASS out of here," Josh explained.

"Don't any of you have some black history?" Charlie said to no one in particular as he wrote his guess down.

When they turned their boards around Toby's read, 'Birkenau' and Charlie's read, 'Josh Lyman sucks!'

Even the President got a laugh out of that one giving Charlie a thumbs up himself.

"Toby is a head by one Charlie," Tony updated the two as they prepared for Leo's question.

"I swear if your grandfather was in a concentration camp I give up right now," Charlie stated to Leo before he began to speak. Leo snickered and told Charlie no.

"But I did fly an aircraft and I have talked about a mission that I once was a part of. My question to you two is which aircraft and which mission?"

Toby turned to Tony. "I thought it was one question each. Why are they asking more than one?" Tony shrugged so Toby put his efforts into recalling the aircraft and mission. He had no such luck with the right answer.

"Ah, Charlie was paying attention I see. Air Force F-105 and Rolling Thunder are right. You see Toby, it pays to listen to me." Leo winked at Charlie as he sat back down.

Charlie was grinning from ear to ear until he saw that Toby was watching him. He suddenly removed the smile and took on a serious face as Oliver stood up next.

"This could be it guys. If you get this right Toby and Charlie doesn't you will have won. However if you both get the answer right we will begin again."

Tony pointed to Oliver to begin and ask his question, "What is my twin brother's full name?"

It only took them a few seconds to write down, 'Gabriel Yaphet Nevin Babish' which was the correct answer. CJ started to giggle. "Oliver what's your middle name?"

"Bernard, why?"

CJ was now laughing in hysterics. "CJ, are you alright?" Josh asked her as she bounced around on the bleacher. "His init, his init" she tried to say but was laughing too hard.

Oliver was watching CJ not having a clue as to what was so funny. "What have you been smoking girl?"

"His initials," she finally blurted out.

"What about my initials?"

Now everyone was eyeing Toby and Charlie's answers looking for what CJ had seen. Abbey found what it was and started laughing hard. "Oh my God," she cried out. When she looked at CJ to let her know she knew they began laughing even harder. CJ's face had turned beat red and she was having a difficult time breathing.

"Oh my stomach hurts," she whimpered.

"What? What is it?" Donna tried asking Abbey and CJ.

CJ calmed down and replied, "Oliver's initials are OB," she cracked up again leaving Donna and the rest of them hanging in suspense.

Still laughing she was able to tell them that his brother's initials were GYN. Donna understood and started laughing. Sam and Josh caught on and chuckled but they were no where near CJ, Abbey and Donna. Soon the rest got the joke and laughed leaving Oliver standing there confused which only made them laugh harder.

"You don't get it do you?" Charlie asked Oliver in between laughing. Oliver shook his head.

"You and your brother's initials are OB-GYN."

"Really?" Oliver looked closer at his brother's name. "I never noticed that before."

This made everyone laugh again after they were close to stopping. "That's kind of gross," Oliver said. "But it's not FUNNY," he shouted over the laughter.

It took a few minutes but finally they all were done laughing at poor Oliver. "Are you guys ready to continue or should we wait a bit longer?" Tony asked.

Toby motioned to go on. Because they were now tied at 5 each CJ got up once more and asked her second question. "What is my eldest brother's daughter's name?"

Charlie wrote down 'Hogan' and Toby wrote down 'Chi Chi'. CJ smiled at Charlie for getting the correct answer and then growled when she spotted what Toby had. "Who the hell is Chi Chi?"

Toby seemed confused that he had gotten the answer incorrect. He could have sworn she shared her name for a golfer. "Your niece."

"Like hell I have a niece named Chi Chi. Jesus Toby how long have we known each other?" CJ was raising her voice.

"But I thought-"

"Well whatever you apparently thought it was wrong. Chi Chi? Where did you get that? Who names their kid Chi Chi?"

"Who names their daughter Hogan?" Toby countered.

"Chi Chi Rodriguez was an excellent golfer in his time," Leo commented to Bartlet.

"I don't do golf Leo. I find it boring."

"Didn't he win like 8 events in the United States alone?" Sam asked Leo.

"Yes he did. I believe it was between 1963 and 1978. Actually now that I think of it I believe it was 1979," Leo said to Sam.

"Oh for Christ's sakes Leo you're putting us all to sleep. Isn't anyone going to tell Charlie that he won?" Bartlet announced as he moved closer to Charlie who was surprised at the President's comment.

"I did?"

"You sure did Charlie. You got the answer right to CJ's question which means you won 6-5. Congratulations Son," Bartlet said as he shook Charlie's hand. Charlie was in such shock that he threw his arms around the President and started shrieking, "I won, I won."

"Yes you did Charlie and if you keep bouncing me like this I'm going to throw my delicious lunch all over the two of us, and I really don't want to do that." Charlie stopped bouncing which made Bartlet quite happy.

Soon Charlie was being congratulated by everyone while CJ continued yelling at Toby for his mistake. 9 days on the island and Charlie Young was the lucky winner of a brand new home for his new bride and little sister. He couldn't' have been any happier. He was still beaming as Tony handed him a new set of keys.

Charlie took the keys and looked up at the sky. "This was for you mom and dad," he said to the sky as he began to cry in happiness.

The End!


End file.
